Wulf's Bane
by Lorena Lee
Summary: Saving Rose, Albert finds the two of them pulled into another world where they are to meet their new fate. Chapter Thirteen: Mysterious men, yet another fight and a surprising revelation.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: I haven't beaten the game yet, so the beginning of this fic might not be quite like it's supposed to be in the game. Also, please don't tell me any spoilers from the last disc! 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick" 

Chapter One 

_Somewhere above Endiness_

Quickly the others left the scene where Rose and Zieg continually bashed the evil they were fleeing from. Albert glanced backwards, uneasy about leaving the two alone to finish off what they all started out to do. Slowly, he drifted to the back of the group; soon, he was far enough out of sight that he flew back into the fray. 

Albert watched in awe at the older Dragoons doing what they did best. Zieg would draw the enemy out, and Rose would dart behind and attack. They did this with such tact you could tell that these two had trained and fought this way many times before. Albert could feel his unease about the situation grow as he watched from afar. Finally, he saw why he had felt uneasy: Rose had a gash in her side. Though she continued to fight as if nothing was wrong, she was hurt badly. 

Silently, he flew into the battle. He did not want to interrupt the fight; he could easily tell that Zieg and Rose would triumph. Instead, he watched more closely, and waited until the right time arose. Zieg and Rose went around for one final attack, an all-out attack, they held nothing back, and the enemy struck Zieg down. Rose saw this, and thrust blindly upward; Albert took action at that point, and flew into the battle. 

He grabbed Rose, her blade still clutched in her hand, and flew off towards the rest of the group. He knew that no one wanted to lose Rose; she was too valuable of a comrade for that to happen. One last glance behind him showed that Rose had prevailed with her final thrust. 

The flight took time; Rose was weak, and she faded in and out of consciousness, whispering and talking as if Zieg were the one carrying her to safety. Finally, Albert saw the back of Meru, the last one in the group; he was almost there, and then maybe Kongol would take a turn carrying the injured Rose. Meru turned and spotted them following; loudly, she yelled to the others, and they turned around and stopped, waiting for Albert to catch up. 

Albert began to smile as the others waved and welcomed him back, but before he could reach the others, he felt a strange force behind him. He felt himself pulled backwards. Weak from carrying Rose and flying, he could not hold himself against the pull, and found himself falling backwards. The last thing he heard were the screams of his comrades. 

* * * * * 

_Somewhere in the U.S.A._

Nick glanced around at his settings, a woody area of his home state. He was on a much-needed break, and decided that he wanted to spend some time alone camping. A sigh escaped his mouth as he watched the sun set behind the trees. Nothing could be more beautiful then what he was experiencing now. Sure, he loved his fast life of touring and performing, but he needed time to relax in order to learn to breathe calmly again. 

His fire crackled and his food sizzled and, taking a deep breath, Nick smiled. Tomorrow he was going on a nice long hike; Nick was itching to try a new trail. Nick ate in silence, put out his fire, and climbed into his sleeping bag. 

The light came early the next day, and Nick was up with the sun. Breakfast was fast, and he packed up his camping items and set out on the trail ahead of him. The trees became taller the further into the woods he got. Taking 

his time, Nick looked all around him, taking in all the scenery. Clouds began to gather, and it looked as though it was going to rain at any moment, so Nick quickened his pace. He needed to find a place to set up his tent so he could sit out the storm and then continue. 

Thunder rolls were starting, and Nick stopped and looked around. He turned right, then left quickly, but turned his head right again. Something had caught his eye; it looked to be sunlight. How could there be a patch of sunlight randomly in the woods while the rest was so dark and stormy looking? 

He took a right and made his way over to where the sunlight was; that would be a good place to camp. If the storm could not get there, then the rain would not fall on him either. Nick walked right into the sunlight and stood there blinking in disbelief. As he looked straight ahead, he only looked at sunny land. Where had the storm clouds gone? Was some trick his mind was playing on him? 

He turned back around and looked, seeing the rain fall in the area he had just left. Confused, Nick started to explore his surroundings. 

More than a couple of hours passed as Nick explored his new surroundings. Much of the place was similar to where he was before. The trees were the same kind, and he had no problem breathing. It seemed beyond Nick's imagination as to where he was and why he was there. 

After a few hours, Nick found a patch of land where there were no trees. A boulder sat in the middle of the treeless area that was no taller than Nick himself. He climbed up on the rock and un-slung his backpack. He took out his water and started to drink, astounded by his surroundings. Taking in the scenery, he slowly looked around; a glare caught his eye, and he turned to it immediately. He slid off the rock and made his way to what caught his eye. It was probably some kind of metal, but Nick could not help but look to see what it was. 

Carefully, he picked it up and examined the object. He noticed that it definitely was not metal, for what kind of metal is perfectly round, smooth and red all the way through? This stone entranced him, and the glow it produced; maybe this was something he should take back with him and have someone look at. Nick tossed it into his pack and began to walk back the way he came; at least, he thought he was going back the way he came. 

Several more hours passed, and Nick could not find the rain or any wet rocks indicating he was back where he came from. Frustrated, he threw his pack down and screamed. Leaves rustled behind him, and swiftly Nick turned to face a man that was probably not much older then he was. He was oddly dressed, wearing an alarming amount of green. A cape flowed from his shoulders, and a spear pointed straight at him. 

Instinct told Nick to hold his hands up in surrender and to show he was not armed. Wasn't it written somewhere that you don't attack an unarmed man? Nick didn't think that would help him much in this situation; this man did not look as if he could have possibly come from the same place as himself. They stood face to face, sizing each other up; Nick chuckled in his head when he realized that this guy was dressed like a king or prince. He must have stumbled into some kind of Renaissance Festival, and this guy was after him because he didn't pay the price of admission. 

Nick leaned over and swiped his pack back into his arms, and the man seemed uneasy by this movement and aimed the spear at him. Nick raised his hands and dropped his pack to the ground again in alarm. This action caused the pack's snap to undo and drop a few items out of the bag, including the gem Nick had just tossed in there. The strangers' eyes widened as he saw the stone as well. 

Nick sensed something, some strange sense that he needed to get that stone off the ground and in his possession. He lunged at the same moment as the other, and a struggle ensued on the ground for the item Nick knew nothing about. 

"Stop," a voice shouted out of nowhere. "This will get us nowhere. Albert, let the boy go and drop the Spirit." 

The man in green listened to her and stood up, brushing off his clothes, attempting to regain his dignity. The spear, which he had dropped before falling for the stone, he picked up, and then ambled over to where the voice came from in a protective nature. Nick grabbed all of his things back up and brushed himself off as well before looking in the direction the voice came from. 

He looked up to see a woman dressed just as strangely, if not stranger, than the man. One foot had a normal shoe, while the other had a boot up to the top of her thigh. Her shorts ended just above the top of the long boot; above her waist her armor covered her fully and looked outlined in gold. It appeared to Nick that her ears were the same color, and pointed, but upon a closer look he noticed it was a headband, not her ears. Nick couldn't help but notice her side; there was blood, not only the dry, been there for a while kind, but some fresh. 

"What do you want from me?" he asked, putting his pack on his back again, ready to run if they were to attack. 

The woman sized Nick up before answering. "We've been looking for that stone you have in your bag. How did you come by it?" The emphasis on stone made it sound as if she was calling it that to make it sound not as important as they knew it was. 

"Why do you want it back so badly?" Nick shot back at her. 

At this point the man called Albert spoke. "We asked our question first, boy." 

Nick leaned up against a tree; he was scared shitless, but didn't want to convey that to the others. He was unsure if they had the rule 'finders keepers' in this place, wherever it was, but he felt like just now would be the perfect time to snap that as a response. Instead, he said, "I found it, simple as that." Watching them closely, he watched as they looked at each other and then turned their attention back to him. "Why is it important to you?" 

At that point, they both reached for something; the woman took something off the front of her outfit, and Albert well, where Albert pulled anything from was a mystery, because Nick was watching the woman. Then he saw what it was they went for. The woman held out a dark stone, and Albert had a green one shaped the same way his was. 

He gawked at both the stones. Surely they were the owners of the red one, and he reached in his pack and pulled it out to hand it back to the strangers. Almost instantaneously, the three stones started to glow brightly, almost a blinding brightness. Scared, Nick dropped the red stone and backed away. 

Albert walked forward and grabbed the stone Nick had dropped. "You were right, Rose, there seems to be a reason we are here." In strides that conveyed he was important, Albert advanced towards Nick. "This does belong to you." He paused, looking Nick over. "Mister?" 

Stunned beyond all belief, Nick reached for the stone, shading his eyes at the same time in case it tried to blind him again. When he realized it was not going to glow again, he took his hand down, a bit embarrassed. "Um, Nick, my name is Nick Carter." 

"Well, Nick, my name is Albert and that over there," he pointed at the woman, "well, her name is Rose, and you seem to be someone we were supposed to find." He held his hand outreached to Nick, waiting for him to take it. 

Nick shook his head. "Supposed to find _me_? What is that supposed to mean? Was I supposed to get lost walking? Are you supposed to show me the way home? I don't understand what is going on." 

Rose, who was leaning against a tree nonchalantly, glanced at Nick. "We are lost from our home as well; we were hoping you could help us find our way back." Slowly, she pushed herself from her leaning position and walked over to where Nick and Albert stood. "Nick, these stones are called Dragoon Spirits; we are Dragoons, and because the Spirit glowed when you held it, you are a Dragoon too." 

Nick looked at Rose as if she had just escaped from a mental institution. "What the hell are Dragoons?" Again, he watched as the others exchanged glances. 

Albert was the one to speak next. "Are you willing to listen to our story with an open mind? What we have to say is going to sound even more unbelievable then telling you that you are a Dragoon." 

Nick turned to look at Albert, then at Rose. "You're kidding, right? I'm supposed to listen to a couple of nutcases like you? For one, you are dressed as if you stepped out of time; secondly, you are expecting me to listen to you talk about Dragoons, and Spirits? You would have better luck talking to Sony; tell them your story, maybe they'll make it a Playstation game," he scoffed, and turned his back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home. I have people who will miss me if I'm gone long." Carefully, he made his way further into the trees, leaving Rose and Albert to gawk after him. 

When he was a safe distance away, Albert turned to Rose. "He cannot be the one we are supposed to follow. He has no qualities of a leader. Dart would have listened to us before passing judgment. This boy is inconsiderate, and only out to help himself." Albert, frustrated, took up his spear and threw it as hard as he could into a tree. 

Rose calmly leaned against another tree. Her eyes scanned the direction that she had just watched Nick disappear into. "Albert, there has to be a reason the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit chose him to be the next to carry it. Of course, I'm still trying to figure out how it ended up in this place as well." Her shoulders heaved as she took a deep breath. "We had better fetch the kid before he gets too far away from us. I have a feeling we have more to teach him than just about the Spirit." 

Standing, she walked to where she'd laid her weapon, picked it up, and started off in the direction of Nick, Albert following suit. The forest they were in was much like what they would find at home in Endiness: strong healthy trees and good undergrowth. It reminded Rose of the forest she first found Dart in; she could never have thought it would have led her to where she was now. The pain in her side hindered her slightly. Albert had patched her up the best he knew how. She was silently hoping that the boy they were following would be the end, her last job alive. She had thought Dart would take her to her end, but when Albert brought her around in this forest, she knew she had more to do. 

After only a few minutes, they had caught up with Nick and simply followed behind him for a while. They were sure he was aware they were there, but he was saying nothing to them or about them being there. 

Rose was trying to formulate a way to tell him how important his stone was and what it meant. How could she get it through to the boy that he was fated to hold that Spirit, that fate had some great destiny plotted out for him already, much more than what he thought was important already in his life? She knew Albert wanted to transform and let his magic do the talking, but that might only hurt Nick, and they needed him alive; for what, she could only imagine. 

After a few more hours of walking, Nick decided he needed a rest. Where was he going? He, of course, had no idea where he was going. He had tried to get away from the crazies, but after only minutes he knew they were following him. What could he do? They could easily overpower him, but they didn't, so he let them follow. 

He came upon a spot that had some larger stones that they could all sit on. Maybe he should let them tell their story. Once they got the story out, they might possibly leave him be and let him find his way home again. He sat down and waited for the other two to stop a few feet away. "You can join me if you wish, since you insist upon following me." 

Rose came forward and tossed her blade next to the rock she chose to sit on. Albert leaned his spear against a tree close to another rock. They sat for several minutes, not saying anything. Nick passed his water bottle around and offered them some of his granola. Silently, but gratefully, they accepted both offers. 

After a few more minutes, Rose finally took the initiative to speak. "Are you ready to hear us out?" 

Slowly, Nick shook his head in protest. "I don't understand why you are following me, but I'm too tired to run now, so talk if you must." 

Rose took a deep breath, looked at Albert, back at Nick, then started their story. "Eleven thousand years ago, humans where we are from fought for their freedom from a species called Winglies. In order to even the odds, there were seven humans given the powers of dragons; they were called Dragoons. Humans prevailed. After that, every one hundred and eight years, our moon produced a child that would be the end of our world. The Dragoons were called upon again, and a new seven stepped forward." 

Rose could feel Albert's eyes on her; she knew she wasn't being completely truthful, but did he really need to know their entire story? 

"An evil in our world was set on bringing the Moon Child to her full power; he was set to destroy our world. We were to stop that evil." Fatigue and the pain of her wound kept Rose from continuing; she turned to Albert, her eyes pleading for him to take over. 

Albert quickly got the message and continued where she left off. "Through many trials, we came to find who was behind the apocalyptic idea. We defeated the evil; Rose was wounded in that battle. Flying back to our comrades, we were pulled into this world; wondering why, we set out to discover the reason, if any. Soon, our stones started to glow, and we knew another was close at hand, and then we found you." Albert looked at Nick seriously. 

Nick listened, thrown for a loop when Albert talked about flying. Again, he shook his head in disbelief. "How am I supposed to believe a story like that, especially when you talk about 'your world' and flying?" Throwing his water and granola back into his pack, he stood from his stone. "I'm moving on; feel free to follow me. I'm sure you will whether I give you permission or not." He turned to move on, but stopped mid-step and stared ahead. Albert was floating in front of him, decked out in green armor, complete with wings. 

"If you won't believe the story, then believe your eyes." It was all he said before a light flared, and he was standing in front of Nick, dressed as he was when Nick first ran into him. 

Nick stumbled backwards onto his rock, looking back and forth between Albert and Rose. His mouth was gaping open, too shocked to speak. Then he watched as Rose passed out. Jumping, he commanded Albert, "Quickly, we have to find a town or city where they can fix her up." 

Albert ran to Rose and picked her up, following Nick as he guided them onwards, as if he knew where the closest town was located. Albert leaned down towards Rose's face and whispered, "You're right; we were supposed to find him. He is supposed to lead us." 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Paneb is a character taken from Christian Jacq's "Stone of Light" series. Though he differs some in my story, he is very much like in Mr. Jacq's stories. I love the character, so I threw him in; if you like Egyptian stuff, I suggest Christian Jacq. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick" 

Chapter Two 

The sun beat down on the town in an endless heat wave. Everyone was trying his or her best to avoid the heat. Some were inside, some were swimming in the lake near the village, and others sat in the shade. Everyone inside or in the shade were busy with some sort of project. Simbel was a town that could not keep their fingers still, though no one in the town grew their own food, no one kept livestock, and no one made weapons. The inhabitants were too busy making beautiful pieces of artwork to worry about any of the other subtleties of life. 

It helped that there was a decree in the province they lived in that made outside towns share their food with them. The artists would, of course, assist the other towns by making decorative pieces of art for their temples and furniture for their houses. Some long-gone king, who wanted these artisans to paint and make statues of him all day, every day, passed the decree. So life had gone, new kings came and went, and kings eventually stopped ruling the province, but the decree still stood, never being challenged by anyone. 

Still without weapons, the town had never feared anyone or anything. They knew as long as they had their head painter, Paneb, that they would be safe. When he had first come to Simbel, the townsfolk had guffawed at the large man claiming that he was a great painter and wanted to learn even more about painting. Once they saw what he was capable of, they regretted their earlier laughs and replaced them with admiration. Paneb took care of the other towns when rumors started they might challenge the decree. Paneb was protecting their way of life. 

On this steamy day, Paneb was out putting straight a neighboring town in charge of providing Simbel with drinking water. They were bringing only half the allotted sum required in the decree. Everyone knew he would straighten it out, and the water would arrive shortly after his return. 

A small boy pulled himself out of the lake and looked towards the east; clouds were rolling in, and perhaps a storm was on its way. He watched as the clouds came closer and closer; it seemed to be heading in the direction of his town with a purpose. In no time at all, the clouds were hovering above Simbel, moving no further. 

_This must be a gift from the gods, to have our own personal clouds to shade us from the sun, _the boy thought to himself. _Maybe we'll get rain too._

The boy stood smiling up at the clouds as screams started to sound in the distance. Of course, everyone was so overjoyed by the rain, the screams were of joy. Soon rain started caressing the face of the young boy, and he laughed in joy. It felt so good on his face, arms and chest. He paid no more attention to anyone else around him, and savored the rain, dancing and tasting its goodness. 

The storm lasted too short of a time for the boy's liking, but rain was better then no rain at all. As quickly as the clouds came, they were off again, out to search out another unbearably hot town. He watched until the clouds were completely gone in the distance; then he looked down from the heavens and cried out. Bodies lay distorted everywhere. Many people had fallen and had formed a balled shape, hiding their faces. 

Panic hit the boy, and he searched for his parents. Weren't they under an oak tree not far from the lake? He ran to where they were when he went swimming. There he found his mother, and her face looked like all those people he had seen in the sick house. The boy remembered she had been napping, but the look on her dead face made it look like she had come awake only in time to realize what was happening to her and the town. 

Carefully, he knelt by his mother, tears gleaming on his face; he slowly took her hand in his and sat looking at his mother, petting her hand as he had seen the nurses do at the sick house. This made those people feel better; maybe he could make his momma feel better this way, too. 

* * * * * 

Albert and Nick continued in silence. They were afraid to start speaking to each other; Nick knew Albert would say some snide remark, and Albert was sure Nick would trip over his own tongue attempting to say anything of comfort. Therefore, they both remained silent, walking in no known direction, hoping they would arrive in a city soon. 

Nick had no idea where he was going, or how he was going to get there in time to save Rose's life; he just felt he had to walk in a certain direction, and off he went. Several times, though, he walked one direction and then 'felt' he needed to go a different way. They were lost, and he knew it; he also knew Albert knew, but he was keeping quiet. 

Frustrated, Nick threw his pack off and against a tree. "Where am I going?" he shouted as he slumped down to the ground. 

Albert, afraid if he set Rose down he would be too weak to pick her up again, stood there scanning the trees around where they stopped. "Well, Nick, I would say you succeeded. How, I am not able to comprehend, but there is smoke rising above those trees there. Not enough for a forest fire, just enough to be smoke from a chimney." Quickly, he moved toward the smoke he saw. 

Nick, astounded, stood up and grabbed his pack, running to catch up with Albert. Instead of going ahead of him, Nick stayed a good distance behind Albert, following him this time. 

In no time, they found themselves in a town that, to Nick, looked like it had frozen in time and suddenly appeared in front of them. Chickens walked the streets, pecking at whatever they could find; women walked the streets with baskets of goods, returning from the market; children played stickball in the dusty streets of the main road. Nick looked around for the men, but realized they were probably in the fields or the mills; this town was definitely a farm town, he decided. 

Now that they were in the town, Nick was beginning to think that maybe Albert should take over and find help for Rose. He was ready to settle into the shadows when Albert turned around to him. "Now what?" 

Nick sighed and walked over to one of the women walking with a basket full of fruits and vegetables. He watched as she backed away from him, scared of what he might do. "Ma'am, I just want to ask for your help." He tried to walk closer, but with every step he took, she backed away. Finally, he resorted to standing where he was; she stopped and stood looking at him. 

"You bring sick girl here. Why? You try make us sick too?" 

Nick shook his head. "That girl," he indicated Rose, "she's not sick, ma'am; none of us are sick. That girl is bleeding, she is wounded." 

The woman looked at Nick, unsure, and then she looked at the woman and motioned for Albert to come a bit closer with Rose. When they were close enough, she held her hand up and Albert stopped his advancement. The woman saw the blood at Rose's side and gasped. "You were right, she hurt bad. Come, come with me." She motioned to the men to follow, and they walked through the streets. When they came to a group of boys, the play stopped, and they scampered off indoors. Nick glanced back at Albert and shrugged. 

The woman stopped about ten feet away from a small building sitting on the outskirts of the town. "Here, that sick house, take her there. Beware, sick people plenty in there." Having done her good deed, the woman turned and tottered away with a quickened pace. 

Nick turned from watching the woman and wandered inside the sick house. Inside, he saw why the woman did not want to come any closer to the place, and instinctively he put his hand to his mouth to keep germs away. People were all along the walls. Many of them looked like any sick person would, and some had pus-filled boils covering their bodies. 

Albert had followed Nick, and held Rose closer to him when he saw what Nick was viewing. Beds were full with two, sometimes three people; many more were lying on the floor. The smell was overwhelming; a mixture of vomit and excrement mingled in the air. There was a closed door at the back of the front room, and Nick, carefully stepping over those on the floor, made his way over to it. 

The smell was overpowering where the door was, and Nick gagged, almost adding his own vomit smell to the mess. Quickly, he knocked; the person or people in charge of this sick house had to be behind the door, but doing what? And how could they stand the smell? 

A small, wiry old man answered. He glanced at Nick, then behind him where Rose and Albert were. "Find a place to put her, and we will be with her when we can." Then he waved Nick away and shut the door again. Nick only stood stunned for a few seconds before he knocked again. Again, the old man answered. "Young man, I told you what to do; now git, I'm with a patient." 

Before he could shut the door this time, Nick put his hand out and stopped it. "You don't understand, sir. She's not sick, she's wounded. You know, bleed-ing? We were brought here for help; can you help her? Please say you can help her." 

The man sighed and looked past him at Albert again. "Bring the girl here." Albert now made his way carefully over groaning bodies, cringing at the smell. Soon, all three were in the small room behind the door. The patient the old man was with didn't look sick; in fact, Nick thought she looked quite like the nurse. His suspicions were confirmed when the old man asked her to bring his utensils. Albert and Nick exchanged a glance, but said nothing about it; this doctor was going to help Rose after all. 

They watched as slowly the man cut away the clothing around the area of the wound so he could get a better look. He said nothing, but grunted and pondered the wound before choosing his next course of action. He pulled some sort of liquid out of a cabinet close at hand, dumped it on the wound, and watched it fizz and bubble. Then nodding, as if that was the reaction he wanted, he reached for a long needle. 

Nick turned away, not wanting to see what came next, but Albert watched, intrigued, as the old man used the needle to stitch Rose's wound. When he finished with that, he poured the liquid over the wound again, and was pleased that it bubbled less this time around. With a grunt of approval, he took a cloth and wiped the area around the wound of excess liquid and blood. Finished, he called the nurse back into the room, and gave instructions to her. She enlisted the help of Albert, and they carried her off to another room while the doctor turned to Nick. 

"I did what I could, but the wound was deep and untreated for too long. I fear it won't last. She will be good for a few days, but she won't last, I am afraid." Using the cloth, he wiped his hands, then started to clean his area. "I am unpracticed, and not up-to-date on the techniques for wounds. Most I see around here is the sick like you see out there." Sighing, he went behind his desk. 

"Isn't there anyone else we can see? Someone else who can heal her better?" Nick pleaded. He had just met this Rose woman, but he did not want to see her die so soon, either. 

The old man took a minute of contemplation before he spoke again. "Most of the doctors are gonna be like me, treating the sick, but there is something that might help. Many of those in the waiting room are on a pilgrimage to the next town over. There is supposed to be some sort of healing woman there, some say an angel." 

Nick nodded; talk of an angel was nothing compared to what he'd already seen. He was ready to take on an angel. "How far is the next town?" 

"About forty miles." 

"Okay, that should be easy. Do you all have a car we could borrow?" The old man looked at Nick, confused at the words he used. Therefore, he tried again. "A vehicle? A horseless carriage?" Still the old man looked at him, confounded. "Okay, do you have anything that we can ride in or on so we do not have to walk?" 

The doctor started laughing such a laugh that made him sound at least twenty years younger. "Not have to walk? Mister, surely you are jesting with me. If there was anything that people could ride, do you think half those people out in my waiting room would be walking on a pilgrimage to see this 'angel'?" He shook his head and continued filling some kind of paperwork out. 

Nick mentally slapped his forehead. Now what were they going to do? They had to walk forty miles, hopefully in order to find this angel to heal Rose. 

"She'll need to stay for a day or two so I can check on her; then you may leave." With that, the man stood from his desk and walked out of the room, leaving Nick to stare blankly around the room. 

He sat there for only a few moments alone before Albert joined him from moving Rose. Nick informed Albert of their plan of action, and Albert nodded gravely. Albert was more frustrated than before; had he gone to all that trouble to save Rose only to see her die now? 

With the doctor and nurse out of the room, doing who knew what in one of the other available rooms, Nick walked about the room, grabbing bandages and shoving them in his bag. "She'll need some of these for the trip." He slowly and quietly walked over to the cabinet that the doctor had pulled the liquid out of earlier and opened the door. Cautiously, he grabbed the same bottle he had seen the doctor use and he shoved that too in his bag. 

Nick looked at Albert and motioned towards the door. Albert followed Nick back through the mess in the other room and outside the building so they could talk. 

"We're leaving tonight," Nick told him quietly. "There is something I don't like about this doctor. I don't know what it is, but I just don't like him at all." 

"So, because you don't like the guy, you are willing to endanger Rose's life?" Albert spat at him furiously. 

"Albert, my gut feeling is telling me that if we leave her here, her life is in more danger than if we leave tonight." Then he watched as Albert stormed off in some unknown direction. He simply shrugged to himself and wandered to a grouping of rocks, taking a seat. He had to formulate some sort of plan to get Rose out; he knew Albert would be back, but, for now, he was on his own. 

* * * * * 

Albert fumed at what Nick had told him. How could anyone of any intelligence be evil? Albert had always regarded the learned with higher importance, and even though this doctor was not as bright as some may be, he was still a learned man and should be respected. To think that someone who had studied books on healing would have the desire to do harm baffled Albert greatly. 

When he'd walked away from Nick, he'd needed to get away, but of course his slight curiosity gave way, and soon he was walking around the town to discover what kind of place he had come to. This time greatly interested him. It was much like the towns and villages back home, but something in their attitudes and language made them vastly different. 

After a while, he grew bored of watching the town; Albert needed to do something. Maybe, if he proved Nick wrong, then they could let Rose heal more. It was worth a chance, at least. Albert walked back towards the sick house; of course, if he talked to the doctor, he would deny anything he brought up, and so he must become a spy. 

He arrived at the sick house and walked around back carefully. There was a window in Rose's room, he remembered; maybe, if he found that now, he could hear some conversation, even if in another room. He carefully found the window he was searching for and stooped below it. He was in luck; the old man and his nurse were in the room with Rose. 

"What are we going to do, Father Mykel?" a woman's voice asked. Albert did not remember a minister when he was in there, but his confusion was set aside when Mykel answered; he was indeed the old doctor. 

"Well, I told the one boy, the one who looked like a ninny, that we had to keep her here for observation. One night should give us the proper time to remove that stone, examine it, destroy it, and then let the young girl drift into an endless sleep. Truly, this woman is part of what Father Corin was talking about. She mustn't be allowed to leave here alive." 

"What about the other two; aren't they part of it as well?" 

"That dimwitted blonde won't know what's going on, and that older gentleman will blame him; they'll go their separate ways. The way I figure, this woman holds this measly group together." He laughed a strange laugh; then, the voices started talking about non-important things as they faded out. 

Albert gasped. "Damn, the dimwitted blonde was right." 


	3. Chapter Three

Game Progress Note: I am to the point where I am going to fight Lavitz's ghost. *trembles* Kanzas was easy!! Okay, back to the story.   
Another note: Some cussing in this chapter, be warned. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick" 

Chapter Three 

"Shit, how am I going to do this?" Nick pondered aloud, but to himself. The sun was beginning to set, and he was desperate to think of a plan, any plan, to rescue Rose. There was no way he could just walk into through the front door and take her out the same way; he was sure someone would be alert. He desperately needed his fellow bandmate Kevin's advice. He knew Kevin would have some sort of plan or idea by now, and if he didn't, one of the others would. 

Of all the people to have to save this woman, why was it up to him? It never crossed his mind that he did not have to help this woman; he could just walk away now, and wander in this world until he found his own home again. Saving her never felt like something that he was able to walk away from. 

He paced; it was all he could really think to keep himself busy. He thought that Albert would have been back by now, but he was still absent. Sighing, Nick decided that he would have to just charge in and leave as quickly as he could. Of course, the doctor would lock Rose's door, and that was going to be an obstacle too. 

Thought of the stone seeped into his head at that point, and made him wonder what kind of powers the stones actually had. He knew that Albert was able to fly using wings, but was that a power of the stone, or was Albert more of a freak then he already thought? 

Nick couldn't think of anything else to do, so carefully he pulled what the others had referred to as a 'Dragoon Spirit' out of his pack and held it in front of him. He held it there for a few moments, simply staring at it. 

"How am I supposed to make this thing work?" he said aloud, but to himself. He concentrated hard, staring at the stone, using his will to find out how to work the damn thing. Finally, he had to stop; his head was really hurting him now. He started to pace again; hope was beginning to fade and he was lost as to what to do next. 

He turned back around to continue pacing when a rattle stopped him. Scared, he moved no further and scanned all around himself. Panic struck him as he looked; not even three feet away a rattlesnake sat, head perched, tail flickering, ready to strike if he were to move. Something happened in his fear; his mind crossed over to the Spirit briefly, and his mind relaxed, like everything would be all right. 

Before he knew it, the snake was striking at his legs, but his legs were no longer on the ground. He looked around himself startled. He was floating in the air, not only that, but when he looked down at himself he was dressed in some heavy red armor, and a slight breeze could be felt on his ears and neck. He swiveled his head and saw wings on his back. Nick's breathing became faster, and he was even more nervous now than he was on the ground with the snake. He was flying, like Albert when they told the story of the Dragoons in their own world. 

A few moments passed as he tried his new abilities out, flying from one spot to another. Soon, he was very sure of himself using the wings that the Spirit provided him, and his thoughts went back to Rose in the sick house. He needed to act quickly; who knew when that doctor would make his move to terminate her life, if Nick's feelings were correct about him? Now that he had mastered his flying skill, Nick knew he would use that. 

Since he was clueless as to how he even used the stone, he was unsure how much longer it would last. Swiftly, he flew to the door of the sick house, opening it easily. The hordes were still in the room, sleeping, groaning, and adding new smells. With his purpose in mind, he flew to the back door and opened that one as well. There was still no sign of the doctor or his nurse. With a slower pace, he flew to the door he'd seen Albert and the nurse carry Rose through. As he tried the door, his suspicions were confirmed; indeed, he found the door locked. 

Nick tried to kick in the door, the force sending him flying backwards and not even leaving a dent in the door. "Damn it!" he shouted in fury. "Why can't I just have a fucking explosion or something?" His anger boiled, and Nick swore he was starting to see red. He shook his head and blinked a few times, hoping his vision would return to normal. 

His vision did not grow any better; in reality, the redness became stronger in color, and now Nick was feeling a burst of heat. He screamed out, he needed help, he had to be sick. He opened his eyes a little more, and noticed that the door had now fallen away; the heat was still strong, but he was there for a reason. He needed to take Rose far away from this doctor. 

He flew as quickly as he could into the room, carefully lifting her from the bed and flying back through the door. The screams in the waiting room were becoming louder and stronger. Still unable to open his eyes very wide, Nick could only make out people running towards the door, screaming in pain. _What is going on?_ he asked himself. Just past the screaming patients, Nick saw a green blur moving in. He was sure it had to be Albert using his Dragoon Spirit. 

"Rose Storm!" Albert shouted. 

Nick felt a cool sensation cover him. He still felt the heat, but it was no longer crippling to his actions. Nick flew steady, noticing the screams subsiding; finally he reached Albert. 

"Nick! What the hell did you do?" Albert shouted at once. 

"I don't know." Tired and relaxed, Nick found himself float gently to the ground, no longer covered in his armor, nor flying. Nick looked back to the sick house he had just left; fire burned throughout the whole building. The roof was collapsing from the heat and flames, and people were running around scared at what was happening still. Other townsfolk watched from a distance, not wanting to help for fear of being infected with whatever disease inflicted the poor folk. He gasped at what he saw. _What happened to the sick house?_ he pondered. 

Albert turned to look at the mess, then back at Nick. "Well you got her out; now stand here and wait!" He flew back towards the house and herded the masses out to safety. Nick watched, astonished at Albert's apparent skill with his Dragoon Spirit. 

"Albert should be the one leading this group, not me," he said to himself as he watched. "How they came to the conclusion that I should be the leader is beyond me." Nick decided he would tell Albert his decision when he finished. 

"Albert is not destined to lead." Rose's voice from behind startled Nick. "It is not meant to be his burden. Only you can lead us to the true reason we are here." 

Overcome with gladness at Rose's recovery, Nick smiled at her. Nick then questioned her, "Why do you say I'm the leader? How do you know it's me and not him?" 

"I don't know yet, but I do know that Albert is not meant to lead us." Carefully, Rose pulled herself into a sitting position, cringing at the pain still apparent in her side. "There is something about you, Nick Carter, some characteristic you share with our friend Dart in our home world. I cannot explain it any better than that right now." Rose's voice seemed to become stronger as she spoke. 

"I don't know how to lead," he mumbled, not sure she heard over Albert's cries of gladness when he saw his comrade recovering. He watched as Albert fawned over Rose and her wound, and began to wonder about who was missing him, who was missing _them_, in their worlds. Nick sighed, and resigned to take the role that was assigned to him at the moment. "We are both glad to see you recover, but we need to make sure her wound stays closed permanently. We should head towards that town the doctor claimed we would find an angel in." 

Rose and Albert nodded in agreement, though Rose had to have Albert explain soon after they started. Not knowing the actual direction for themselves, they decided they would follow the patients that were ousted from the burned sick house; after all, they were all headed in the same direction. 

* * * * * 

In her travels she had come to many towns that looked similar to her newest stop. Graves had popped up where the dead had fallen. Only a few remained to bury their loved ones and townsfolk. Slowly, she made her way towards a grave she spotted under a tree. Dug roughly into the surface of the headstone, she saw simply 'Momma'; it was probably from a nearby rock. The grave intrigued her, and she stopped a few moments to bow her head in reverence to the lost soul. 

She had hoped to catch the cause of the death before it left again, but was unfortunate in her timing. She had been on the journey to catch the death cloud since she had first heard of its appearance. By the time she caught on to location, it had come and gone. Slowly, she was noticing a pattern and following it, formulating her plan for when she confronted it all the while. 

Too many tombs were covering the lands; those who hated her and her people were dying. She had only a mild sadness for the dead, but she was out to make sure that her own town and family never went through the same sadness. 

The pity left her quickly, and she spit on the grave before turning to find out what the people of this town might know about the disease, the plague she knew by its true name: Wulf. 

The many houses and huts sat silently; one glowed with light, and she made her way to the inviting house. She cleared her throat, and prepared herself to act sickly nice to the survivors of Wulf's Bane. 

"Hello?" she called out when she reached the entryway. 

Cheerless faces greeted her. "What do you want here?" a harsh voice towards the back asked. 

"I'm on a mission of vengeance." Sure, she'd lied, but she found the villagers decimated by Wulf more receptive to one that was out for vengeance against the evil than someone who wished to control the power for themselves. "That 'thing' took my family, and I wish to annihilate it." She hoped she sounded convincing. 

The man in the back stepped into the light, and the woman took in her first look of him. Tall, dark, and muscular, he stood about a foot taller than her. He simply wore a kilt of light brown material; sandals of what was probably horsehide adorned his feet. She found him quite attractive, and if circumstances had been different, she might have found a way to bed the mighty figure that stood before her. Quickly she looked away, so as not to stare. 

"My name is Paneb, and I too am out for vengeance against this monster," the man spoke finally. "Might I inquire as to your name?" 

Assessing the situation, she thought it wise to answer; she might possibly have some use for the brute she'd just met. "Eve; my name is Eve. Maybe we can arrange some sort of deal, Paneb, and hunt this evil together." He would make a good guard, and she was sure that eventually she could sway him to her side, make him see how controlling the power of Wulf was ultimately better. 

He invited her in, allowed her to sit as they took their evening meal. His eyes rarely left her; there was something about her that Paneb could not place. There were few women he knew that would wear the clothes that this Eve woman chose to adorn. Still, she was out with the same mission he intended to take up; she had to be a worthy companion. 

Paneb settled on the fact that this woman would lead him to Wulf one way or the other, and he had no reason to doubt the validity of her story. He had seen the destruction, she had seen it, they wanted the evil gone, and she was on his side. 

* * * * * 

Walking through the aisles of the church, the head priest had just received word from one of his many in the fellowship. In anger, he crumpled the paper the messenger had handed him and tossed it into the nearest fire. He stopped before the altar and reflected for a moment, letting the soft chanting behind him soothe his nerves. He knew he must consult the oracle as to his next actions. The life of his god, his path to power, his very way of life, depended on the steps he was going to take next. 

He knelt before the altar, said a quick prayer, and then looked upward towards a golden idol. "I shall not fail you, Master Wulf." Tossing his robes behind him, he walked to a side room to consult the oracle. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: So I'm on the Moon, and for all of you who think I don't know anything about the end, I do I know that *SPOILER* Rose is supposed to die. Okay... um, what else did I wanna say? I forgot, you'll probably get it next time. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick" 

Chapter Four 

Keeping their distance from the other pilgrims, the three travelers wandered after them, hoping they would lead the way to the town with the 'angel'. After they had left the forest for the town, there was nothing but barrenness all around them. Tiny shrubs and rocks covered the brown landscape. 

Thankfully, there was a good amount of water around as well. Nick had to get over drinking from a stream or lake, and the first few times he did, the water did not last long in his stomach. Soon enough, however, he was drinking it down with the rest of the group and helping those who could not get water for themselves. 

Albert watched Nick as he adjusted to traveling with the group. He went from walking behind both Rose and Albert to walking next to them, chatting about what their next plan of action might be, to walking with the sick, helping those that had difficulty walking, and carrying children. He administered to the sick, and helped Rose keep her wound clean. It seemed to Albert the journey was making more of a leader and someone worth following out of Nick. 

The group tried to walk at least ten miles a day, so that it would take four days to get there, but with some of the sick they found it harder to keep to that. Nick insisted they stay with the pilgrimage and tend to those he felt he needed it. This frustrated Albert only a little. He was anxious to have Rose healed, but he saw Nick grow in character in each passing day. 

On the evening of the fifth day, they were now seven miles away; Rose took Nick aside from his self-assigned duties to talk. They walked to a small grove of bushes, far enough away from the group that their voices would be difficult to hear, but close enough to be able to run to help if needed. 

"Did you bring me out here to steal a moment away with me?" Nick joked. "I know you can't keep your eyes off me." He chuckled and looked up at Rose, her face implying that his statement was a feeble attempt to be funny and she was not amused. His laughter ceased immediately. 

"Nick, what do you know of fighting?" 

Her question took him off guard. "What do you mean, fighting?" he gulped nervously. 

"I will take that as a no," she sighed. "Have you ever been in a fight?" 

Nick nodded. "Sure; when I was younger, some of the other boys would pick on me because I liked to sing." He looked to the ground a bit sheepishly; he was embarrassed to tell Rose that as a child others picked on him. "You won't tell Albert, will you?" 

Rose ignored the last comment and continued, "As a Dragoon, Nick, there come certain responsibilities. Inevitably, there will be fighting involved. It's what we Dragoons were designed for. We will need to prepare you for the fighting to come. Dart, whom the Red-Eye Dragoon Spirit recognized before you, chose to use the sword as his weapon. Do you have a preference of fighting style or weapon?" 

Nick stood gaping for a few minutes. He had to choose a weapon to fight with. The only fights he had ever really experienced were when others picked on him - which did not count as fighting - fighting with the rest of his band, and the fighting that he did on his many video games. He looked nervously around himself, then back at Rose's serious face. "I suppose, well, what would you be able to teach me to fight with?" 

Rose sighed. She had known this was coming when Albert told her how Nick had burned down the sick house. "I fight with a blade, Albert fights with a lance. Either one of us could teach you one of those weapons. Of course, the blade is close enough to a sword that I could also teach you swordsmanship as well." Rose waited for Nick to make his decision; she thought she could actually see his thought process, and it felt a bit unnerving. 

Finally, Nick came to a decision. "Perhaps I'd like to learn the sword." He had come to that decision because all his favorite Final Fantasy game characters fought with swords. He nodded, affirming his choice. 

"The sword it is," Rose replied. "When we reach the next town, we will look into getting a sword for you." 

Nick nodded in response. The whole idea of fighting really did scare him. He wasn't sure he could handle fighting, or, if it came to it, killing someone. Thinking the discussion between him and Rose was over, Nick turned to get back to the group and those he was helping. 

"There is, of course, the matter of the other powers that you receive from the spirit," Rose shot out to keep Nick from leaving the scene. 

Nick slowly turned around and faced Rose again. "He told you, didn't he?" Nick asked. 

"You thought he wouldn't?" she coolly replied. Nick hung his head as he awaited her reprimand for attempting to use something he knew nothing about. "To be able to transform and use a spell, even on accident, is farther than I thought you would have come by now," Rose continued. "I am curious as to what you said in the sick house before the fire started." 

She hadn't yelled at him for starting the fire. He was shocked that he had done something that was not completely dreadful. He slumped to the ground and began to recall what happened in the sick house. He remembered trying to kick in the door, unsuccessfully. He also remembered cussing, and a burning feeling. "Fucking explosion!" he exclaimed, as if it was the final answer on a show to win him the grand prize. 

Rose nodded in understanding. This Nick boy was further along than she had thought. Explosion was a harder spell to accomplish, even if it was in error. She recalled how long it took Dart to learn that spell; it was at least a few months after learning of his powers. 

Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get the words out Albert shouted from across the way. Nick was already running back to where Albert was; Rose was not too far behind when they arrived. 

"What's wrong?" Nick asked between breaths. 

Albert pointed straight ahead. "I think the 'angel' got sick of waiting in the town." 

They whipped their heads in the direction that Albert was pointing. They watched as a woman came towards them. As she got closer, Nick was able to make out a tall, lanky woman who walked with graceful steps. She had a glow about her that had no one questioning why Albert thought this was the 'angel'. She was wearing green pants with a light-colored top, and over that she had a darker green cloak clasped around the neck. 

In her hand she carried a bow, long and curved; it had the same kind of flow as the woman herself seemed to have. Poking from above her left shoulder, the hilt of a sword was apparent. In a quiver over the right shoulder, arrows stood tall and colorful. 

Rose squinted at the approaching figure; ever-cautious, she was not willing to accept this 'angel' right away, and after all, she did come bearing weapons. As she watched the 'angel' approach, she gasped when she saw what she was wearing around her neck, a silver amulet. Rose quickly glanced at Albert, but he hadn't noticed it yet, or he would be gasping too. She returned her gaze to the woman; she was close enough now that they could see the features on her smiling face. 

The beauty of this woman was unsurpassed in anyone Nick had ever seen before. Loosely tied, her curly blond hair fell down her back, though a few strands of hair fell and was framing her face. Her ears slightly came to a point, and when she was close enough, Nick thought of many of the descriptions of elves he had heard about in his world. 

"I had been hoping to find you," the angel spoke when she stopped in front of Nick, Albert and Rose. 

The pilgrims were slowly gathering around the woman, holding out their hands, reaching for her and her rumored healing powers. One man pushed his way through to her and held his son towards her; his eyes pleaded with her to help. 

She broke her gaze from the three to look at all the sick gathering around her. "Please excuse me, Albert, Nick, and Rose; I will come back to you as soon as I help these wonderful people." 

She smiled and took the boy in her arms, unafraid of catching whatever disease might be inflicting these people. Albert watched in wonder as the woman placed the child back in the arms of his father and instructed him how to hold the child. She then grabbed at the necklace around her neck; Albert gawked as he recognized the Silver Dragoon Spirit on the end of her chain. A glow came from the spirit, and all the pilgrims watched in awe as the boy's boils disappeared. 

* * * * * 

Several hours passed; tents arose, and those healed went to sleep. Some severely sick huddled in a corner together; they had approached the woman, but she had denied healing to them. There was a cruel twist to this woman, as she gave hope to all, but only selected some to live. 

Albert sat outside an erected tent and watched the woman carefully. The Silver Dragoon Spirit had evidently found its new owner, but what had become of Miranda? She had the spirit when Albert was dragged into this new world. Had the vortex pulled Miranda's spirit in? After all, Zieg's had been taken. If it had, what had become of her? 

Albert started to worry about the others, since they were all in their Dragoon forms and flying when he had last seen them. Thinking of the others forced his mind to wander to Emille. He had promised her that he would return, but would he ever return to her now? 

He looked up and saw the woman standing in front of him. "Albert, do not worry; everything will work out." She smiled, trying to comfort him. He could not help but stare at this woman, as she seemed to know what was on his mind. "I know you are confused right now, but I am here to help. If you could please show me to Rose? It is her time." 

She was so serene in everything she did, and her movements were so graceful, that it was hard for Albert to tear his eyes away from her long enough to turn his back and lead her to Rose. He showed her where Rose was resting, Nick nearby watching over her as she slept. 

The woman leaned over Rose and held the amulet over Rose's side, amazing the other two that she knew what was wrong with Rose; none of them had said, but of course she had known their names before she was told as well. "She is done," the woman simply stated and then walked off, finding a place for herself to rest. 

Nick ran up to Rose and checked her side, carefully removing the bandage still clinging to her. Rose stirred as he did so, and watched him as he stared at the area where the wound was supposed to be. "What is it?" Rose asked. 

Nick looked at her. "You are healed." 

* * * * * 

Sunlight streamed through the rip in the tent that Rose had borrowed for the night. Carefully, she blinked awake, still unsure if that woman had really healed her. She looked at her side, and her bare skin showed through her shirt; no bandage, no blood, and no scar were apparent. Sitting, Rose looked around the room at the sleeping figures of Nick and Albert. Quietly and slowly, she left the tent, careful not to rouse the boys. 

Once outside, she scanned the land around her; she was searching for the mysterious woman, and she wanted some answers. She was hard to miss; groups of newly healed pilgrims were huddling around her, giving her thanks and payment with what meager possessions they had. 

In a few simple steps, she was standing next to the center of the group. The people merely looked at Rose and started to dispense. Hands on her waist, Rose turned to the woman. "And you are?" she asked with an edge of abhorrence in her voice. 

The blonde woman turned her gentle face to Rose and motioned for her to sit close to her. "We have much to discuss. I am glad you sought me out, Rose." 

Rose leaned against the rock and crossed her arms across her chest. "I hope you can enlighten me," she said bitterly. 

The woman ignored Rose's last remark and continued on her own explanation. "All my life, I have prepared myself for this point in my life. The point when I was to meet you, Albert, and Nick." She looked at Rose, but her expression was held in place. "When the time came, I went on my journey to find you, though I knew where you were the whole time." 

"So you are a 'seer' and an 'angel' now?" Rose sarcastically spat out. 

"Like you, I come from a different world. My people, well, we are blessed with a gift, an extra sense, if you will." The way Rose looked at her she knew Rose was going to say something. "Before you say anything, let me finish. You can call us seers, for we do see things before they happen; that is why some of the pilgrims that came to me for healing were turned away. 

"I realize that, in some aspects, what I do is very morbid. I give people hope, and then turn those away who have no hope to live. I am no angel, though, or I would save all these people." She paused and looked at the sick she had left unhealed; she sighed and shook her head glumly. "I am sure you recognized this." She held out the amulet that had caught her eye earlier, the Silver Dragoon Spirit. "I knew I was meant to carry this when I was at the tender age of seven. Now I have said my piece, and am prepared to answer your questions." 

Rose scoffed, "Shouldn't you know what I am going to ask you if you can 'sense' these things?" Rose pushed herself off the rock and stood facing the woman. 

"It doesn't work that way," was all the woman would say. 

"Fine," Rose settled for that answer, "to begin with, does Your Grace have a name, or should I just call you 'angel'?" 

"My name is Cassie." 

"Cassie?" Rose questioned in disbelief. "Such a plain name for 'wonderful' woman." Rose knew she was being overly vicious in her statements to Cassie, but there was something about her that irked her. Cassie ignored Rose's comment, so Rose moved on to her next question. "Where did you find it?" she asked, pointing to the Silver Dragoon Spirit hanging around Cassie's neck. 

"I had to steal it from a farmer and his wife. They found it lying in their fields, and were going to sell the 'pretty bauble' for a fair price. They refused to take my money because I looked strange to them. I left, and in the night I crept in and took it from the place they stored it. I did leave the money I had offered them for the amulet in the first place." Even though she left the money, her face still showed her guilt in the act that she committed. 

"What a thief you are," Rose laughed. "Well, I know you can use the healing powers of the Spirit, but do you know its true power?" 

Rose watched as Cassie stood from the rock and relaxed her body. Maybe it was the quills of her arrows, but feathers seemed to fly around her as she let the Spirit take control. A bright light forced Rose to turn her eyes from Cassie for a moment, and when she looked back, Cassie completed the transformation to Dragoon. "Does this answer your question?" Cassie calmly replied. 

Then she relaxed again, and the Dragoon Spirit relaxed its hold on her. The pilgrims, who were still nearby, gasped with wonder when they saw their angel in full splendor; those left unhealed spit on the ground and made the sign against evil. 

Rose shrugged and turned to walk off. "Before you go," Cassie called after her, "please give this to Nick, so he might start his training." She leaned over and grabbed the sword lying on the ground. It was a lighter sword than Dart had wielded, but then again, Nick knew nothing of swordsmanship. 

Cassie held the weapon out for Rose, and she snatched it out of her hands. Completing her turn, Rose walked away from Cassie to find Nick and finally begin his training. 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: The game still unbeaten, but I fought all the little side fights on the moon. I keep putting beating it off so I don't have 'beat the game letdown', though I know I should kick Melbu's butt. (Heh, I figured THAT out myself, thank you very much). Okay, so anyway, I'm slowly forming a soundtrack from this story; Evanescence rules! 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick"  


Chapter Five 

Eve watched as Paneb tossed dirt on the final grave. When they reached the next town over from Paneb's, it was too late; Wulf had come and gone, leaving only his poison floating in the air. Eve wanted to move on quickly to try to catch the fiend, but Paneb insisted that they respect those that died and help those that lived bury their loved ones. Eve feigned sympathy to those that lost loved ones, though she despised every moment. Paneb was going to have to learn pass the dead by if they were to accomplish their task. His heart was big, but she was just going to have to change that. She needed him to help her complete her task of controlling Wulf, but she could not let on that she knew more than he did about the monster. 

She looked towards the sky, easily spotting the large cloud that the Wulf hid in heading to another town. Every day it inched a bit closer to the north. She needed to find a way to control the thing before it decimated her town. 

"We'll catch it and destroy it," Paneb spoke, breaking the silence. Eve looked down from the sky and smirked at Paneb. His sweaty chest was heaving from the hard labor he had just accomplished. "We have been invited to eat with the survivors; I think we should, and then we can continue." 

"That is an excellent idea, Paneb," Eve replied sweetly, waiting for his back to turn so she could cringe in disgust. 

Paneb led the way to the house where everyone was gathering to eat. He walked swiftly over to the fire and helped a woman who was lifting a pot of water to the cooking hook. Eve simply took a seat at table and watched the others prepare her food. Girls chopped carrots, and boys brought in the meat from the storeroom for the old woman to dice and add to the boiling water. 

After waiting a few minutes, both the smells of the meal and the hominess she felt inside made her feel sick, so she stood up and announced to the group that she was too overwrought with sadness and needed a breath of fresh air. 

Eve walked over one of the graves, so if anyone watched her it looked as though she was paying her respects to one of the deceased. There she stood and made plans for what might happen next. 

Paneb watched as Eve stood and went outside, her hips swaying slightly from side to side. He always liked to look at a beautiful woman; in his earlier days, he and she would have bedded already whether she wanted to or not. Those days were over, and though he missed his lover and his wife terribly, he would wait the respected forty days of mourning before moving on to another woman. The evil had only taken his loves away a few days ago. 

He couldn't help but be intrigued by Eve; everything about her was mysterious. There was something different about her, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. He was sure it had nothing to do with how Eve dressed, but, of course, what guy wouldn't be interested in a woman that wore a leather shirt that crisscrossed her breasts, only just covering them, and a skirt that had two long pieces in the front and the back but nothing covering the legs? Boys stared, and he was sure the men would too, when and if they ever came to any that were still alive. 

Eventually, he stopped watching Eve and went about helping the survivors finish making their meal. The old woman had asked him if he would dice the meat for her, since her bones were aching and she needed to rest. He easily lifted the butcher's knife and sliced into the meat. The meat was tender, and Paneb had an easy time of cutting the pieces to the size she specified. The smell of the fire was pleasing to him, and brought back memories of he and his wife talking after dinner, putting his children to sleep, and then going off to meet his lover. 

Time passed, and the stew took the form of something edible, and the smells of bread baking started to waft out of the house to the barrenness outside. Paneb watched the others inside the house solemnly sit around the table and wait as the old woman put the final touches on the food being prepared. Anxiously, he looked around; not seeing Eve anywhere, he decided she was still outside and he would go and fetch her. 

Eve stood, as she was before, standing over a grave as if in prayer. She heard footsteps and stopped her scheming. Slowly, she turned around to face the footsteps. "Paneb?" she questioned. 

"It is time to eat, Eve." He turned her completely from the grave; with his hand on the small of her back, he led her back to the house where the food awaited them. 

With a full stomach, Eve was displeased to discover that Paneb had already accepted an invitation to spend the night in the remains of this town. She would give anything for the beds of her hometown instead of the hard, flat surfaces these people called beds. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep, plagued by nightmares of her hometown attacked, not by Wulf, but by the very people that survived the disease. 

* * * * * 

Sunlight streamed into the room, alerting its resident that morning had finally come. Eve rose growling at the sun coming in through the thin covering over the window. Graceful steps brought her to some semblance of a mirror, where she straightened her clothing and pulled her long brown hair back, fixing the braid. 

Upon examination of her face, she saw a hardened young woman who was angry at this evil making itself apparent in the world. If only they knew what she had really been through: the names, the constant hiding, and, worst of all, uprooting herself countless times because others wanted her town's land. 

A soft knock brought her back to the reality of the moment. "Eve, are you up?" Paneb called. 

"Coming," her reply came, short and to the point. Only seconds after she responded, she made her appearance in the main room of the house they were staying, the house of the old woman. 

"Thank you for this beauty." Paneb was clasping something close to his chest, and, seeing Eve, he smiled and walked over to her. "See this gem she has spared and given to me?" He opened his hands and showed the gem that he was given. 

She forced a smile; gems never really interested her before and they weren't about to, now no matter how happy it made her companion. "It's _nice_." It was all she could muster in a response. 

The old woman walked closer to Eve and held out her hand that was holding another, smaller gem. "For you," the woman stated, holding it out for Eve to take. 

Eve shook her head. "No, thank you, I would not like." 

The old woman glanced around the room, trying to find something she could give the woman instead of the gem she possessed. "You pick?" The woman opened her palm and motioned to the room, meaning for Eve to choose what she wanted from the house. 

It did not take long for Eve to spot what she wanted. Close to the fire there leaned a long, thin, but wondrous to her nonetheless, rapier. The hilt was silver with a blue hue that reminded Eve of something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and the blade looked barely touched. 

She pointed to her find, and the old woman happily obliged and retrieved what Eve pointed to, bringing it quickly over to her for closer examination. "I want this," she said, a gleam in her eye. 

* * * * * 

He stood just outside the door, gazing off into the direction of the north, his robes billowing in the wind. No one dared ask him what he was looking for, and why; they all knew better, especially since the day he found his oracle. He deemed himself the only one worthy to talk to the oracle, so, in a way, no one really knew if the oracle really existed, or if Corin had made up its existence so that he might remain the head priest. 

The day after the next, Corin had made his plans perfectly clear: he was going on a mission. His mission was to find the power stones that the oracle had spoken about. 

Only a few weeks had passed since Corin sent the messages, yet only one priest had returned a statement confirming these power stones. The priest was inept, and ended up losing the stone as well as the person who was in possession of the stone; anyone who carried a power stone must not be allowed to live, or they would surely find a way to destroy him. The news that there were two companions frustrated and angered Corin; it was information his oracle was keeping from him. 

Now that there was proof the stones existed, he would excuse the oracle for not mentioning that this woman carrying one of the stones traveled with two others. It was obvious to Corin that these two were aware of the stone of power as well, as they had taken it upon themselves to burn the sick house down and save the girl. The priest in charge had been visiting the local tavern when the fire broke out, overconfident that the members of the party weren't on to his scheme and would leave the woman in his care. He arrived at the sick house to a smoldering fire, with no pilgrims or strange travelers. 

It was apparent to Corin that, if he wanted anything done to his satisfaction, he was going to have to make the journey to the next place the oracle said the people were traveling to. 

A cool breeze brought Corin back to his senses; he glanced to the sky and watched the clouds form overhead. He held out his hands, welcoming the wetness that fell from the clouds, caressing his face and wetting his graying black hair. "Master, why have you not chosen to bless me with your love?" he called to the sky as the water droplets drenched his cloak, forcing it to fall behind Corin and behave. 

* * * * * 

"Eve," Paneb called after her. "Slow down; patience is stronger than force." Eve had spotted a cloud not far ahead, and was racing to reach it before it started to move on again. 

She slowed and turned to face Paneb. "If you want the thing to continue to decimate town after town, then you follow your patience rule. I, for one, would like to end this reign of terror." With that, she turned back and continued running full force towards the cloud, though ever-present in her mind to be careful of her steps so an unfortunate trip or fall could not give her away. 

Paneb had no choice but to pick up his pace; running steadily and carefully, he was quick and overcame Eve in a few strides. Once running side by side, Paneb slowed to keep his pace with Eve. 

Within five minutes of straight running, they arrived a few feet short of where the cloud hung, ready to burst with its poison. Eve pulled her rapier from the sheath Paneb had quickly fashioned for her to wear across her back. 

Paneb looked at Eve, then at the cloud. "You plan to fight a cloud with _that_?" he questioned. 

She shook her head; there was no way to fight or even attempt to fight the Wulf at this point. If she were to attack, her true intent would be given away. Angry with herself, she sheathed her rapier. "You are right; a rapier will never defeat that." Angry with herself for almost ruining her plans, she turned to him. "What do you propose we do?" 

Paneb had no second thoughts about his plan. "Until we find away to defeat this monster, we must save as many people as we can. Quickly, before it bursts and drips its poison everywhere." He picked up his pace and ran towards the town. Eve, who barely caught her breath, started running behind him; she would be the first to turn as soon as she saw any indication of Wulf's bane falling. 

There were many houses in this town, clustered together. All the houses were shut tight against the impending storm. Word of the poison rain traveled faster than the two who came to help them. 

Paneb made his way to the town first, and stood near a fountain carved out of an elaborate stone. If he was not on a mission, he might have inquired about the creator. He was about to shout, alerting the people that they were not even safe locked up in their homes, but a movement in the corner of his eye stopped him and forced him to turn to where the movement had come. 

Eve halted just steps away from Paneb and looked off in the direction that he was looking. A solitary man stood on the landing outside of an elaborate building, his robes billowing in the wind; Eve snarled in recognition. They were so entranced they forgot their immediate circumstance, and watched with wonder as he thrust his arms into the sky into the falling spit from the cloud. 

Eve curled into a ball, covering her head as the first drops fell. Her skin felt no pain, she heard no screams, and when she stood Paneb was wiping his face and slicking back his sandy-brown hair. 

"It's just rain!" he shouted in glee, letting the droplets enter his mouth. 

She watched the giant man play like a child in the welcome rain. A chuckle rose to her mouth, slightly escaping before she stifled it once more and regained her composure. "Where did the cloud we were chasing go, if this is just rain?" she asked, bringing Paneb back to the seriousness of their mission. 

Eve looked back to where the man stood; his eyes found their way to where the unknown visitors were. He was not fooled by Eve, and knew who she was immediately. He turned and shouted something inside the building, and shortly after men's voices could be heard coming through the streets, a soft growling accompanying them. Eve pulled out her rapier, knowing this time she would get to use it, and there was no way better to break in her new toy than with the blood of the Priesthood of Wulf, her sworn enemies. 

"Paneb," she shouted, "we have company, and they aren't bringing us a welcome basket." 

He looked around him, now able to see the men coming with hounds in front of them, which pulled the men toward the two standing in the center. He readied himself, for these men were going to be sorry they messed with him today. 

Eve shouted and ran towards one of the hounds, easily slipping the rapier into its chest, taking the life of one of the beasts; she now aimed her attack at the man holding the dead hound's leash. "C'mon, man, do you think I will let you live?" She rushed at him, her rapier clashing with the sword the priest pulled from its hiding spot. 

"Do you think we are not trained to take care of the likes of you?" he shot back at her, spitting in her face. "You people don't deserve the land you live on, or the precious lives you are given." 

The man was soon overcome, however, and Eve stood over him, glaring at him, rapier raised above her head. "When Wulf is in my power, I will make him destroy you and your pathetic priesthood first!" With a final thrust, she thrust the rapier into his neck, letting the blood spurt all over both of them. As a final insult, she spat on the face of the dead priest. 

Grabbing her weapon quickly, she turned back to where Paneb stood bashing the head of the last priest, letting his body slump to the ground on top of the third. _Heh,_ Eve laughed to herself, _some welcome party; he only sent three measly priests to fight me._

"C'mon, Paneb," she shouted, wiping the blood and rain off her face. "We are definitely not welcome here; let the Wulf kill these people." As soon as she said it, she knew she had made a mistake; she'd named the beast, and now Paneb would question. "At least, that is what the priest called the evil he was ready to welcome." 

She stooped next to the body and shivered in disgust at what she had done. The thought was fleeting; she wiped her weapon, rose to her feet again, and as a final thought, spoke softly: "It was him or me." Running, she caught up with Paneb. "Hurry; we must find this evil before it attacks again." 

Paneb watched this strong woman in her moment of remorse, and wondered what had forced her to become so hard towards life. He thought he would let her tell him when she was ready. Her quick statement had been enough to subdue his questions about the thing's name for the moment. 

He would have offered a sympathetic smile as she caught up to him, but he noticed she was the same Eve as before, and the desire in his loins quickened as it often did after a fight. Suppressing the want, he nodded, leaving the bloody mess for the people of the town to clean up. 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Man, the more characters you introduce the harder it is to keep storylines straight and harder to remember to USE them all. This is the first story I've had this many, and I'm not done introducing them all yet. Heh. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick"  


Chapter Six 

"Now thrust!" Rose shouted the direction to Nick. Quickly, she moved out of the way of Nick's thrusting sword. "Good, good. Remember to anticipate the movement of your enemies." 

Albert and Cassie rested on a formation of rocks not far from the practice area. Those they were traveling with had dispersed. The healed headed home to their families, and those left sick stayed where the party had met Cassie. The four Dragoons had decided to move on, find the next town, and find information that might help them figure out what they needed to do. 

By now, they all knew the powers that Cassie possessed could easily tell them why they were here, and what they needed to do to accomplish their tasks, but Cassie refused to tell them. She informed them that in order to grow and bond as a group, they needed to travel and discover everything for themselves. 

"Rose, I need a breather," they heard Nick shout, focusing their attention back to the practice. 

"Do you think an enemy will give you a breather, Nick?" She continued to make her advance on Nick, forcing him to block and strike back. 

Albert chuckled to himself as he watched a very tired Nick try to block an attack forced upon him by the well-trained and un-tired Rose. A loud clash ended the session; Rose had disarmed Nick, and he lay sprawled on the ground under the point of her blade. "Never relax yourself," was her last bit of advice before withdrawing her weapon and helping him to his feet. 

"Where did you learn to fight?" Nick questioned as they walked towards Albert and Cassie. 

"I've been training for many, many years." Rose sighed. Though they had told the story of the Dragon Campaigns in Endiness to Nick, both Albert and Rose had held back the information about Rose's past before the second campaign. 

Albert got up off the rock and approached the others with water pouches. "That was a good show." He laughed, slapping Nick on his back. "You certainly lasted longer against her than you did me a few weeks ago." He shook his head, still smiling broadly. "Soon we will have to have a match. I'd say girls against the boys, but then one against three would be uneven." Albert laughed loudly at his joke, though he sensed a glare coming from both Rose and Nick. 

Hot and tired, Nick threw off his shirt and fell onto a grassy patch to rest. His blond hair was plastered to his face, sweat glistened in the gruff that had grown on his chin. When he arrived in this new world he was fit, but now after all the training he'd become well-built too. 

He was told he still had a long way to go until the others would feel comfortable with him fighting. Instead of him helping fight the beasts that attacked or that they hunted, he had to sit and watch the others, taking note of how they fought, when they defended, and when they felt was a good time to transform into their Dragoon forms. 

Fed up after watching the first few times, Nick inserted himself into the next fight the group came to. It was only a simple fight, but Nick messed up and put Rose's life in danger. Only when he noticed what was going to happen to her did a feeling of protectiveness kick in, and he threw himself in front of Rose and took the brunt of the attack, shielding himself with his sword sticking straight upwards. His stupidity saved Rose, injured himself greatly, and killed the beast. He felt like a hero that day. 

A slight breeze started, and Nick drank in the coolness. He stood back up and faced the other three who were conferring. Several times he was called the leader, but many times they met in a group without him to decide the best course of action. He didn't mind; he really did not understand why they had made him the leader of their group. 

The breeze picked up, and Nick took in a deep breath; he scanned the horizon, noticing a small figure seemingly being overcome by a larger figure. Without thinking, he grabbed his sword from where it fell after being disarmed and ran as fast as he could towards the shadows. The others caught his movement and started out after him. 

"Nick!" Rose shouted after him. Wearier from the practice then she let on, Albert and Cassie soon overtook her, and made their way to where Nick was more quickly. 

As she ran, Cassie pulled a quiver out and strung her bow; pulling tightly, she released the arrow towards the beast. Her pace quickened after loosing the arrow and she climbed a nearby rock, standing at a perfect distance to shoot her arrows. She could watch the whole battle from where she was standing. 

Albert was next into the fray, stabbing his spear into the leg of the huge beast. He yanked the spear; blood trickled down the leg and mingled with the long blue-gray hairs. The elephant-like beast reared its front legs in anger, dropping its feet only a few feet from where Nick stood guarding the girl that had been originally attacked. 

He slashed at the beast, holding his sword with both hands for a better grip. Cassie saw that his training had taken root in his head, and he blocked and struck the beast with precision and strength; if she had not known better, she would have thought he had been practicing the sword since he was young. 

Brought back to the moment, she grabbed another quiver and pulled the bow tightly, aiming carefully and loosing the arrow. She watched with her keen eyes and saw that her arrow hit its mark; the beast's eye had an arrow protruding, spraying blood over Albert and Nick, who stood below the beast. She watched as the massive legs were lifted in anger once again; this time, Nick was blinded by the blood. 

"Nick!" Rose shouted again. Finally arriving at the scene, she reached Nick. Still running, but unable to pull him and the young girl out of the way, she grabbed the girl, used her remaining strength, and threw herself towards Nick. Her shoulder collided with his chest, knocking him backwards, Rose and the girl lying over top of him. The ground shook as the beast landed where Nick and the girl had been standing seconds before. 

Albert ran back from the beast and yelled to Cassie. "Loose another arrow!" he shouted the direction at her. 

Without hesitation, Cassie did as he requested, aiming for the other eye. Missing her mark by inches, the arrow shaft jutted out of its forehead. A single trickle of blood was all that fell from this wound. 

As Albert hoped, the beast raised its front legs in attack again. He took his opportunity and ran straight under the beast. "Harpoon!" he shouted as he thrust his spear upwards into the beast's chest. Quickly, he dropped and rolled out from under the beast, leaving his spear. 

Upon landing, the beast forced his spear to enter its body more, striking its center of life and killing it. The beast whimpered in death and collapsed to the ground, driving the spear all the way through. 

Rose stood up, leaving the windless Nick where he was. "Good work, Albert." She nodded at her companion. Carefully, she brushed herself off, and then bent down to tend to the child. "Cassie, I think this girl's ankle is broken." 

Cassie leapt gracefully from the boulder and made her way to the young girl. The girl's face was stained with tears, and Cassie looked at her gently. "Cry no longer. We are friends, and I will help you heal." Cassie smoothed the girl's hair and wiped away the tears. She left her hand atop the auburn hair and grasped the Spirit with the other. She closed her eyes, a soft glow illuminated the area, and the girl started to whimper, scared of what was happening. 

Rose watched and memories of Shirley flooded back into mind. Glancing around, she observed Albert trying to retrieve his spear from the beast and sniffing it to see if the meat pulled from inside would be any good to them. Her eyes found their way to Nick still lying on the ground. A smile played on her lips as she bent next to him. "Comfortable?" she asked him, watching his eyes find their way open. 

He sat up slowly, rubbing his head the whole way up. "What happened?" he asked, looking down at his bloodstained chest. He looked towards the fallen animal and Albert standing on top, still trying to pull out his spear. Realization of the recent occurrence struck him instantly. "How is the girl?" 

"She's fine." Rose smiled and motioned to where Cassie and the young child were testing her newly-healed ankle by playing a game similar to tag. She offered her hand to Nick, which he declined, still eyeing Albert. 

Swiftly, he leaned on one arm and pushed himself off the ground. Standing, he looked at himself covered in blood, then at Rose, sweaty, and only a bit of blood on her shoulder. "Are you injured?" he asked as he tenderly touched her shoulder so not to hurt a possible wound. 

She looked at his hand on her shoulder, then back at his face. Shaking her head, she replied, "No, it's from the blood on your chest." 

Nick nodded and removed his hand. "I need to find a river or lake; heck, even a pond would do. This blood is beginning to dry and cake on. Teaches me to try and fight something with no shirt on." He laughed at his own mistake, and found his sword lying not far off on the ground. "Here, Rose, hold this." He handed it to her and whistled at Albert. "Hey, I'm going to get cleaned off, wanna come?" 

Leaping from the beast, Albert joined Nick as they searched for water to clean themselves off. 

* * * * * 

Cassie cuddled the girl near the fire to help keep her warm in the chilling evening air. No one had yet asked the girl why she was out alone, or what had happened to her family; they figured she would want to rest first. Albert slept soundly not far from the group, more tired from the excursion of removing his spear than the actual fight, and Rose sat up against a rock, eyes barely open. Nick's adrenaline was pumping from the fight still, and he could not bring himself to lie down. Cassie, who nominated herself the guardian of the child, sat awake, rocking the girl, trying to soothe her to sleep. 

Nick finally could not take the silence anymore, feeling that someone had better ask the girl eventually. "So, where are your parents?" he asked, receiving a sharp glance from Cassie and feeling a glare coming from Rose. 

The girl's eyes began to tear up, and her lip started to quiver. Instead of bawling, her face remained that way as if she had not enough tears to fall anymore. This look tortured Nick, and he felt sorry he brought up such a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry," he apologized to the girl. He turned his head away from her face to avoid the look, but brought it back when a meek voice spoke for the first time. 

"Mommy and Daddy fought," she said at first. Those awake started to wonder if she had simply run away from the fighting inside her house. Slowly, she continued, though. "Mommy didn't want to come here; Daddy said we would be better." 

Rose looked around; did she actually mean here, among these rocks? They were a protective shelter for her and her companions, but certainly not a place to bring a family. 

"Dear, if your family came with you here, where are they now?" Cassie asked, her voice calm and soothing. 

The girl yawned and snuggled closer to Cassie. "They not wake up." 

Rose looked at Cassie, and Cassie nodded to Rose, letting her know the girl spoke the truth. Cassie even knew the cause of the poor family's deaths, but, against her training, she was not to reveal anything to people who needed to discover their destinies in their own time. 

Cassie held the girl tighter, rocking her gently until she knew that she the girl was asleep. Slowly, Rose and Nick drifted off to sleep, Cassie left awake to stand guard over everyone. She looked up at the stars and smiled, taking in a deep breath at the sight. The night sky in her own world reminded her of the scene she looked upon now. A cool breeze blew through her hair, bringing her back to another time, another place. 

She couldn't have been more than ten years old at the time, but already she knew her own destiny. She stood outside her parents' silvery-blue house, excited to let them know of her preparations that needed planning. Inside the house, she heard her parents yelling. It was clear they were yelling at her older brother. 

Many years they had fought with him about his rebelling against her clan's ways. He scoffed at the visions, refused to believe his were true, and wished he was normal like those in other clans. Her parents had tried to convey to him that respect came with their abilities and those who had no powers sought their clan out for guidance. Her clan played an important role in the development of her world. Still her brother fought, calling his parents several names that still brought a sting to Cassie's ears. 

_'Hey, kid,' _she remembered him saying. _'I'm going to be going away for a while now. You remember me, and try not to let anyone steer your future for you.'_

Cassie brought her hand to the top of her head, touching it lightly, the way Dalton had touched her before he walked out of the town and out of her life. Twelve years later, she had never heard from him again, leaving her to wonder if he had found his true destiny and if his visions had rung true. By law, the village elders were the only ones allowed to know the visions her people held. Her own parents had no idea where she was, and what her vision was; they only knew of what she needed to do to prepare herself. 

Lost in thought, Cassie was unaware of the movement next to her. "What are you thinking about?" Albert asked her cautiously. Though traveling together for a couple of weeks, Albert was still unaware of anything about Cassie before she joined the group. He did not want to tread on unwelcome waters. 

"My brother." She forced a smile. 

Albert nodded in understanding and set himself up. He looked at the other two sleeping figures, then back at Cassie. She fought with the rest of them, she was just as busy as all the others were, and yet she sat there, staring at the sky, just as awake as if she had slept all night. 

"Why don't you try to get some sleep, Cassie? I can stand watch the rest of the night." 

Cassie nodded. It wasn't as if she needed the sleep, but not having to worry about protecting the lives of four others would be a relief, especially in the state of mind she was in currently. 

Albert stood watching the others sleep; the sky turned lighter, and the sun rose in the sky, waking the others. Stretching and with yawns, everyone rose and looked at each other, curious as to who would be the one to make breakfast this morning. 

"I think we should have a practice fight to see who cooks today." Albert laughed while looking at Nick, knowing he would be the one to cook if he got his way. 

"Albert," Rose snapped sharply at him, "I leave you in charge of preparing the food. Nick, Cassie and I are going to search for the girl's family. You will have breakfast ready, and watch the child while we are away." Rose gathered her blade and slung it over her shoulder, walking away from the campsite followed closely by Nick, then by Cassie. 

Albert gawked as the others walked away, feeling eyes on him; he looked down to see the young girl looking up at him, waiting for him to give her something to eat. He turned to the store of meat they had gathered from their latest kill, sliced some off with a small blade he carried with him, and stuck it on a rock, placing it carefully in the fire to cook. Sitting with his chin in his hand, he watched the meat begin to cook. The girl imitated him, watching the meat just as intensely. 

"But I'm a king," he mumbled to himself after long thought. 

* * * * * 

The three searched the area trying to find some kind of evidence of the girl's family. If they were dead, Rose wanted to know why. The reason for their deaths had to be the reason that she and Albert were dragged into this world. 

Nick fell behind the other two, examining the areas that they might have overlooked. He knew he was there to keep Rose from doing something drastic to Cassie. The two women still had not come to amends, and would continually bicker when left alone. Nick and Albert had come to an agreement to try to let them be alone long enough to try to get along, but not to let them out of their sight. 

Now the two women walked along, knowing that Nick was not far off. Cassie had long ago caught on to what the two men were trying to accomplish, but she knew it was up to Rose to accept her. 

"If you were traveling through here, where would you go?" Rose broke the silence that hung between them. 

"I would choose not to travel through here." Cassie looked around at the large rock formations and shivered, almost afraid that at any moment one of the huge boulders would tumble, crash into the ground, injuring her. 

Rose rolled her eyes as she saw Cassie shiver. "Can't your 'wonderful' ability tell us where we can find these people?" 

Cassie sighed. Rose had still not accepted the stance she took on giving away information that they might need to discover for themselves. She often wondered why Rose continued to ask her, and take her when exploring a new area. Wetting her dry lips, a vision suddenly filled her head. 

_A man, woman and child were rushing through the rocks, trying to find some sort of shelter. The sky was dark. The family was running from a dark cloud. Finally, the man pulled the woman and child into a dark cavern. He pulled them back as far as the cave went, the sky becoming dark, making it harder to see. _

_ "Please sleep, girl. You and mother need rest!" the man shouted, and protected them from the entrance._

Cassie forced herself awake to find Rose staring at her as if she was crazy. "You had a vision, didn't you?" she scoffed. "Are you allowed to tell me what it consisted of? Or would that go against your sacred duty as a 'seer'?" 

Cassie shook her head, looking around the area. "There." She pointed towards a cavern not far from where they were standing. "That is where I saw them go." Without looking at Rose's perplexed face, she turned and walked towards the cave. "Nick," she shouted back at him, "over here." 

Nick caught up to where the girls stood, now outside a dark cave. The girls were looking at him, and he knew they meant for him to enter the cave and discover what they were out looking for. A thought struck him, and he relaxed himself; a bright red enveloped him, and he started floating. A deep scream escaped his lips as the heat of his transformation came to its peak. Quickly, before Rose could yell at him to stop, he yelled out, "Explosion!" He knew that the word worked earlier, but he had a feeling he could keep it under control now. 

The entrance of the cave lit up with fire bursts, and the three were able to see to the back of the cavern. While one of his fireballs still burned, Nick flew and found a nearby stick, lighting it on fire to use as a torch. He let his mind go, and the Dragoon Spirit released him. 

He looked over at Rose, her face looking at him much like a teacher would look at a student she would have to punish. She shook her head, secretly proud that he finally worked something through his head alone. 

Cautiously, the three entered the cavern, Nick leading the way. A strong odor formed at their nostrils as they went further and further back. They all covered their noses as the smell increased. 

Almost at the back, Nick's foot hit something soft, and he stopped. Crouching carefully with the torch, he looked at what his foot hit, a human hand. Their eyes finally adjusting, they were able to make out the body of a man and of a woman. Their faces were contorted in pain, and already many of their features were indistinguishable. 

Cassie bent down next to the bodies. "It is as I feared. Wulf is near." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Okay, that took me quite a while. Filler chapter if I ever saw one. I'd be interested to hear your opinions of all the characters thus far. :) 

Side note - no, I haven't beaten the game yet. I have been very tired after work and I am trying to find a new job, so it's all taking its toll on me. Soon though, heh, though I pretty much know what to expect from where I am out. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick"  


Chapter Seven 

People were coming close again. Would they ever learn that to mess with his domain was certain death? He watched in the darkness as they played around outside the cavern; sudden light forced his pupils to become smaller. His new blindness forced him to take several minutes to allow his eyes to readjust to the dim light. 

They were close now; he could smell them before he saw them. Three of them, just like before. The smell from these stung his nose; he wanted them to drop dead, like they had last night. 

A faint glow caught his eye, and he was able to see the faces of the intruders more clearly. There was one male accompanied by two females. The male was rather tall and blonde; how he hated blonde-haired males. He wasn't dressed like everyone else he had encountered in this world. Dressed even stranger was the female who stood back a bit from the others, her long black hair offset by her pale skin. 

Finally, his vision fell on the woman leaning over one of his earlier victims. Her presence was sugary; his stomach churned with detest just looking at her. Instantly, he knew that destroying her was the only way for him to survive; she would be his downfall, and she must die. 

Her voice, soft as it might sound to an average ear, pierced the inner core of his eardrum. His head pulsated as she continued to talk; he couldn't even make out the words she was saying. It was almost as if she knew that her voice would injure him, and she had to know that he was near. 

Those pathetic people before thought that the cavern ended where they died, but he knew the way past the block wall at the end. Now he made his way through that wall, away from the voice, away from the pain. 

* * * * * 

Still shocked over what he'd seen in the cave, Nick sat staring at the meat had Albert prepared earlier. His stomach churned; he had vomited a few times already from the smell. Rose and Cassie took another bite of their pieces and watched Nick turn green again. 

"Nick, those certainly will not be the last dead bodies you see." Rose chewed her meat thoroughly before she spoke again. "You should try to eat something." Moving to the open spot next to Nick, she held her plate out to him. The smell wafted into his nostrils; it was all he could do to move away from the group before his stomach turned against him and projected the nothingness inside. 

He groaned and turned back to the group, hearing Albert's laughter drift through the air. "So far you have done that at least ten times this trip alone. The people in your world must be feeble. You can't hold down water, and the sight of a dead body makes your stomach jittery." His booming laughter echoed in Nick's ears. 

"I am going to lie down," he told the others. The little girl was already napping farther away from the group. Nick made his way to where she was and lay down not far away. 

After Nick left, Rose turned her attention to Cassie. "You called the thing that thing that killed those people Wulf. Are you allowed to tell us what this Wulf thing is?" Cassie could take them to where the people lay dead, but she refused to tell them any more than his name. 

"I know you doubt my powers, Rose, but believe me, the only thing I know about this beast is the name." Every time she had tried to focus on the monster called Wulf, her thoughts were blurred and a headache ensued. She shook her head to herself and wondered about the power behind the beast, something that had to be strong enough to keep her senses away. 

Cassie sat staring into the fire as Rose and Albert chatted on about something from their own world. This blocked vision was not something she had seen in her past vision. 

She thought back to when she was ten years old. The priests in her clan took her aside and talked with her, had her focus her thoughts. A bitter potion administered to her by the priests helped clear her vision, they said, making her own natural powers amplify. The only thing Cassie remembered from the potion was the sick feeling that followed swallowing. 

Her brother had told her once that the priests told you what they wanted you to see during your vision quest. Her parents overheard him say that, and started one of their memorable fights with him. After he left, her parents would talk to her and see if she believed her brother or not. She always reassured them that she believed in the priests and her visions, but what her brother said stuck with her now. 

"Cassie?" 

The voice brought Cassie back to the here and now. "Yes, Albert?" she reassured him she was all right by answering. 

"Rose and I were discussing our next step. I just asked you what you thought we should do." 

Cassie thought for a moment, and then said what common sense in her mind was. "Can't we just ask the girl to take us back to her hometown? That way we have a place to leave her, and they might have more information about this Wulf thing I named." 

Rose nodded her head and then wandered off on her own. Where she was going, or what she was doing, she told neither one of them. 

Albert sat staring at the fire, looking back and forth between Cassie and the fire. Thoughts of Emille flooded into his head suddenly. He wondered if she was waiting for him still, or if some other man had taken his bride. He sighed rather loudly and looked up, noticing that Cassie was looking at him this time. 

"Albert, she must be very lucky," Cassie stated simply. 

Excited over the prospect of Cassie telling him about his Emille, he almost jumped off his rock. "What do you mean?" he managed to ask calmly. 

"It's obvious that you have a love back in your own world. That you are thinking of her now proves how devoted to her you are. She is very lucky." 

Albert nodded his head respectfully; this was nothing new to him. Emille told him that she was lucky, but he thought himself even luckier to have found her. For lack of anything better to do, Albert turned his attention to Cassie, hoping to force his mind off Emille. "Is anyone waiting for you back home?" he asked her. 

Cassie shook her head. "I have known I would be here almost all my life. There would be no point to starting something I would have had to leave." She turned from Albert, and looked towards where Nick and the girl were lying. "We should wake those two and prepare them for the journey." She turned her attention away from Albert, making it clear that it was a sore subject and one she no longer wished to talk about. 

* * * * * 

Corin slammed the door to a small hut shut. An old woman turned from her place at the fire and stared, startled by him. When she recognized the robes he wore, she fell to the ground in a frightened obedience. He moved in closer to her, allowing her to grovel forward and kiss his feet. 

"What do I owe you company?" she questioned, face flattened on the ground in front of her. 

"You have something in your possession. You came across a stone not long ago. The color was a brown-gold. Do you remember?" he questioned her, making himself comfortable walking around the woman's house. 

"I think I know what you talk about." The woman scuttled along on the floor, showing her absolute compliance. She reached the trunk in the corner of the room and, without taking her head from the floorboards, opened it and pulled out a small gem from inside. Quickly, she scampered back to where Corin now sat in one of chairs. Stretching out her arm, she opened her hand, exposing the stone. 

With a smug look, Corin bent his head to look in the woman's hands. "You fool!" he raged. "This is not the stone I'm looking for." He smacked her hand away, launching the gem across the room. Temper flaring already, he reached down and grabbed the old woman by her hair, forcing her to stand again. "I know you had a larger brown-gold gem. Now, where is it, you fool?" His anger caused him to spit in her face while he spoke. 

The woman looked at the angry face of the head of the priesthood and, scared, simply said, "Not here no more." 

"Then where is it?" Still holding her hair, he lifted her again, her feet barely touching the ground now. When she did not respond fast enough, he took his ringed fingers and backhanded her across her face. 

Trickles of blood ran into her mouth as she mustered her answer. "Travelers. They help when beast came. I give to him." 

Even angrier at the peasant, he dropped her on the floor and used his foot to kick her away when she groveled at his feet for forgiveness. He turned to leave the hut, but his anger got the best of him. Slowly, he turned back to her. "I think Wulf demands a sacrifice tonight." 

His eyes glinted as he caught sight of a cooking pan sitting on the table, newly cleaned. He shot his hand out and grabbed the handle, advancing towards the woman. 

Her head still bent in her frightened benevolence, she barely registered the pan crashing into her skull, cracking her old bones and killing her on impact. Corin simply tossed the pan next to the body of the old woman slumped over in death. A small but evil chuckle escaped his lips. Opening the door to the woman's house, he turned his head to the skies. "Wulf, for you, oh Master!" 

He took one of his bloodstained rings, tossed it on the doorstep of her hut, and strode back to his caravan. His oracle was holding back some of the details, and must be punished. 

He strode to his litter, pulled the dark curtains down to give him complete darkness, and sat in mediation on his actions and those actions he would soon be forced to take against his oracle. His litter bearers jerked suddenly, almost dumping him out. He snarled angrily and yelled out to them, "Watch what you are doing, you imbeciles! I do not think you should wish for me to bring down the wrath of Wulf." 

He could hear the quaking in the leader's voice as he told Corin what the trouble was. "I am sorry, Your Supreme Grace. There was ditch in road. We swerve to avoid, not mean to almost dump you." 

"I should slap you for your stupidity!" he managed to yell back. 

A few more minutes of travel, and they arrived at the illustrious campsite that his peons had erected while he was visiting the old woman. He spotted his main quarters, next to the shrine of Wulf. Blood-red material draped over the eaves of the tents, making it difficult for anyone to see anything going on in the tents. Corin nodded in satisfaction. He would be able to maintain his worship and his questions to the oracle in a suitable manner. 

Reaching into the red and black purse that hung at his belt, he fondled a few gold coins before tossing them on the ground. Those that assembled in this place groveled at his feet for his generosity. 

Carefully tossing his robes behind him, Corin advanced to the tent of worship so that he might invoke Wulf to help him in his next course of action: punishing the oracle. 

* * * * * 

Still groggy from being forced awake, Nick dragged his feet along, following the others towards the girl's hometown. He looked at the others walking along, Albert carrying the young girl on his back, holding her with one arm and his spear with the other. He was starting to lag, falling back to where Nick was walking. 

"You want me to carry her, Albert?" he asked, holding his hands out to take the girl from him. 

"It would be a great relief for a while if you did." The two men stopped and exchanged Nick's sword for the girl. Albert relieved to have the lighter weight of Cassie's sword on his back versus the girl. "You know, when we get to her town, you really should find a new sword. You can't use a girlie sword the whole time." His booming laugh caught the women's attention, and they stopped, waiting for the guys to catch up with them. 

Nick rolled his eyes behind Albert's back and started to trudge along behind. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, until the sky was dark once again and the girl on Nick's back trembled from the cold. He squinted and saw that the others had stopped. Rose and Albert were gathering wood fallen from nearby trees. With her keen eyesight, Cassie was off hunting for something they could eat that night. 

Nick arriving as Albert and Rose returned with the wood, they piled some pieces up and looked expectantly towards Nick. He stood staring back at them. "What now?" he questioned. 

"What better way to hone your Dragoon magic than starting a contained fire?" Rose stated. 

Nick raised his eyebrows at Rose, shrugging his shoulders in resignation, and allowed himself to become a Dragoon. Though scared, the young girl was too tired and hungry to make any fuss about the form that Nick took. 

Nick concentrated hard, trying to remember the words used to call upon the magic he possessed. Deciding on one, he put all his thought to that one word, calling upon that spell. He broke out in a sweat, heat surrounding him. "Flameshot!" he growled from deep inside, trying to contain an urge to scream in pain. 

A single shot of fire came from his direction and sparked the wood, eventually starting a raging fire concentrated in the one area of the fire pit. Tired from the concentration it took him to aim his magic, Nick hardly noticed being released from the Spirit and slumping over on the ground. 

"When you practice more, it will not be as hard." Cassie's voice from the darkness comforted him. Carefully, she strode up next to Albert and handed him her catch, a pair of rabbits. 

Albert looked at the rabbits, then to Nick. "Think you will be able to handle these tonight?" The fire illuminated a smile on Albert's face. "Rabbit is an easier meat to handle, I assure you of that." Chuckling, the king set himself to roast the meat, laughing inside at his new role in life: campfire chef. 

Rose silently crouched next to Nick, holding Cassie's sword. "I never told you that it was a brave thing you did, saving that girl." She reached down and grabbed a couple of pebbles at her feet, tossing them a slight distance, uneasy with dropping her shield as she just did. 

Looking at Nick's smug face, she quickly hardened herself again. "I just want to let you know that you still have much training to do before you are truly ready to be considered a Dragoon." Dropping Cassie's sword next to him, she stood, making her way to the other end of the camp. "We practice again tomorrow," were the last words she spoke to anyone that night. 

Nick smiled to himself for the rest of the night. He ate his food in silence, listening to Albert and Cassie banter about something or other. He fell asleep quickly, eager for another day of training opposite Rose. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Don't really have an author's note this time. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick"  


Chapter Eight 

Eve reclined in a chair near the fire and watched Paneb while he prepared a small dinner and poured some ale. This was the third town they had come to together, and it was the second town that Wulf had beaten them to, destroying almost everyone it came across. They found the tavern empty of life, even empty of death. Either there was no one in the bar when they died, or someone else had cleaned all the grotesque bodies out. 

Any way it happened, Eve was glad she did not have to lay her eyes on another dead body now. 

Another few minutes passed, and Paneb brought a couple of plates with bread, cheese and some dried meat on them. He put them down and headed back to the bar, grabbing the two mugs of ale. The two ate silently, each pondering something different. 

Paneb wondered how they were going to destroy a cloud, for he still had no knowledge of the beast the cloud carried. Eve thought about her home. Was it still safe? How many others had left, trying to save those who did not want to leave? Mostly, her mind lingered on how she was going to control the monster. She still had not told Paneb her true reasons for following the evil; she felt he would still not accept her reasons. The moment that would be best to tell him still eluded her as well. Eve was sure that she and Paneb should have bedded by now, making him easier to turn to her side. 

"Who were those men that attacked us?" Paneb asked, breaking Eve's train of thought. 

"Your town was definitely sheltered, wasn't it, Paneb?" A smirk crossed her face at Paneb's confused look. "Those men form a 'sacred' priesthood set to worship that monster that destroyed the lives of your loved ones. They believe that it has been sent here to cleanse the world of all evil." 

Paneb drained his mug of his remaining ale and slammed the mug down on the table. "Then they are our enemies as well." He nodded decisively. "If others know this, why don't they take up arms against them?" he said, more to himself than to Eve. 

Only hearing the question and not noticing it was not aimed at her, Eve answered anyway. "They are scared of them, and have been brought to believe that the priests control the beast, and if they do not comply with their wishes they will bring down a wrath and kill them." She paused, staring at her mug for a minute, and then continued. "In fact, those who learn the beast's name only learn it in the hour or so of their death." 

Paneb scowled. "Then how is it _you_ know its name and are still alive?" 

Eve became silent and stared at her plate. She talked too much sometimes, especially when it would be better if she just kept her mouth closed. 

"Eve, answer me. How do you know its name and still live? Are you in league with these men?" 

Eve rolled her eyes at Paneb. "If I was working for them, what would be my role?" 

"Maybe you are recruiting people to be slaves of Wulf and the priesthood." Ashamed of his accusation, he kept his eyes adverted. 

"Then why would they send those after me, out to kill us, or to be killed by us?" Temper on the verge of flaring, she stood and turned towards the door. She turned to face Paneb, her anger making her dark eyes appear red. "I showed no mercy to that bastard because I am secretly trying to take down the Priesthood and control Wulf myself!" Her intentions slipped in her anger. Did Paneb believe they were her true intentions, or did he think she was raving mad, implying that his accusations were truly misplaced and he was an utter fool? 

"Eve, I did not mean to" He stopped short as the door to the tavern slammed open. 

Both Eve and Paneb prepared themselves for an attack by this mysterious stranger. Eve's rapier gleamed in the firelight, and Paneb picked up his own chair, ready to hurl it across the room. 

A small man entered the room. He was not old, yet his few years showed on his face. Small-framed glasses sat on his nose, his mousy brown hair disheveled. He was shorter than Eve, but in reality was probably her exact height if she weren't wearing such tall boots. Strapped to his back was a quiver full of arrows, and he carried a bow, using it as a walking stick as he entered the room more. He saw weapons brandished against him, but he did not run in fear, nor break a sweat. 

"May I ask what you are doing in _my_ tavern?" he asked calmly, raising one eyebrow in Eve's direction. 

Eve flared at him. "Your tavern?" she asked in disbelief. 

"Well, I would think that when a person cleans the place of all the death that was inside, and keeps the place cleaned and stocked with food and supplies, that it is indeed his own place." He put his bow on the bar and took off his case of arrows, placing them next to the bow. He turned to face the visitors, sitting on a barstool and watching them. "May I ask what you are doing here?" 

Paneb put his chair down and sat in it, answering before Eve could. "We were looking for a place to stay and some food. We are only weary travelers." 

The man nodded, satisfied with Paneb's answer for the moment. "Well, please feel free to eat and sleep here for the night." He eyed them, waiting for them to relax, for Eve to put down her weapon and for them to sit back down. 

Eve did not intend to let this little man off so easily. She strode towards him, rapier still in her hand. "Who are you?" She eyed him suspiciously, looking for any indication that this man was a part of the Priesthood. 

The man looked Eve over just as carefully as she looked him over. "The name's Drystan." He eyed her rapier and then looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. 

Finally deciding that this man was no threat to her, Eve sheathed her rapier and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes. "I'm Eve," she stated matter-of-factly. "That," she turned and motioned behind her, "is Paneb." Her eyes traveled up and down the man's body, taking in everything from his mid-calf boots to his green button-down shirt that hung untucked from his pants. 

Drystan smirked to himself at the sight of this attractive woman taking in his features. Nobody ever really looked at him much, which made his work that much easier to accomplish. "Can I ask where you are traveling to?" His curiosity was getting the best of him. 

With a swish of her skirt, Eve was back at the table where her food and drink awaited her. She sat silent, not about to tell this man what they were up to. She had no reason to believe this man would help her in her ultimate mission. Paneb would follow her like a puppy soon enough, but how would she be able to turn this man to her side, if indeed that was what she decided to do? 

Unfortunately, she had no control over Paneb and his actions, or his mouth. 

Paneb strode over to the new guy, hand extended in greeting. "We are after an evil that should be erased from this world entirely. My companion just recently informed me of its name, but forgive me if I refuse to pronounce it." He turned to look back at Eve; her scowl showed her utter disapproval of his actions. Paneb shrugged to himself and turned back to the man at the bar. "We have been following its actions since it destroyed my town and my life." 

He dropped his head in a moment of reflection over what he lost that day. If only he returned home a few hours sooner; then he might have saved them, or died with them. Either way, he would not be living now with the painful feelings and memories that haunted him when he was alone at night. He shook his head and brought himself back to the moment at hand, his fist clenched as he continued to speak. 

"Are you friend or foe of the horror that sweeps the land?" he decided he should ask before he became too friendly with this newcomer. 

Drystan looked at the man now seething with anger, but remained calm. He rounded the bar and poured himself some ale, pouring another mug for the man in front of him. "Drink this," he almost ordered. "You will feel better." 

Paneb looked at the mug in front of him and then looked up at Drystan, no longer able to control the anger. "You expect some ale to make me feel better after losing my family and friends!" he shouted at the man, who stood there as if they were having a normal conversation. He slammed the mug down on the bar, spilling the liquid inside all over the counter. "Answer me now, little man! Are you friend or foe to the evil that haunts the land?" 

Drystan took his time, gulping down the golden liquid inside his mug. He set the mug down and looked Paneb squarely in the eyes. "I do not know whether or not you could call me friend or foe. I have no taste for the destruction it causes, but yet, if it is destroyed, I can no longer continue my research." 

Unable simply to watch any longer, Eve was quickly at Paneb's side. She placed her hands on his arm, hoping that human touch would calm him. "Research?" she questioned, her curiosity piqued. 

"The beast seethes a poison. I am researching the effects, both negative and positive, that the poison has." He looked from Eve to Paneb and then quickly back to Eve again. The large man was growing angry again, and he did not intend to upset him further. 

Eve ignored Paneb's reaction to Drystan mentioning positive effects of the poison, but she had to ask; she was way too curious to forget now. "Does Wulf's poison have positive effects?" she asked him with an almost giddy sound in her voice. 

Shaking the shock of the beast's name mentioned, Drystan sadly shook his head. "I have yet to find anything positive yet, but what I really need is a sample of the poison so I can test out any positive effects it might have. It is possibly like a snake's venom; mixed correctly with some other chemicals, it actually counteracts other snake venoms that have entered the bloodstream." He picked up his mug and gulped more of his ale down before continuing, "I have learned one important fact. I am immune to the poison, and so are you." 

* * * * * 

His litter bounced down the road as fast as the legs of his slaves would carry him. Every so often Corin's hand would emerge from inside holding a whip, and he would use it against the backs of the leaders, 'encouraging' them to move faster. His lecture had worked on his oracle, and he had managed to discover where a power stone he could actually acquire was located. 

A smile played on his lips as he remembered the old woman kneeling on the floor before he killed her, her body twisted in death afterwards. Oh, how he enjoyed the power of taking people's lives. He glanced backwards, thinking about his oracle and the enjoyment he received while getting his most recent information. 

He ensured the slaves that carried the oracle's litter would not stray to peek inside; an example had been made already. The twit was caught pulling the curtains back. Corin had not been easy on him. In front of all the other slaves, the disobedient man had knelt in front of him and begged for mercy as Corin stabbed his eyes and pulled them out of their sockets. 

"Sir, we have arrived," his manservant spoke through the curtains, bringing Corin back to reality. 

Tasting blood on his lips, the realization struck that thinking about the pain he inflicted forced him to cause himself pain. How he loved pain in all its forms. 

His litter was held aloft while Corin made his exit, using a slave to help him step on his manservant, then onto the ground in front of him. He scanned the area in which they stopped, noticing how desolate and lacking of life it seemed. There was no town at their new location, no smoke rising in the distance to signify life of any sort. 

"You are positive this is the final stop. The location I gave to you brought us to _this_ place," Corin barked at his manservant, who was brushing himself off. 

"Yes, sir, this is the place you tell us to go to, so we come here." He bowed to the priest. "Follow me; I take you to where you say you find what you look for." He turned and started to lead Corin to a pile of brambles and branches near a large rock formation. He motioned several times to the area as Corin came up behind him. 

"Find it!" Corin ordered the servant. 

Trying not to look displeased, the manservant kneeled down and started to dig through the branches; blood started to trickle down his arms from the twigs scratching them. All the while, he dug for whatever his master was looking for; he hoped he would indeed find it, for if not, the punishment would surely be worse than what these branches were doing to him now. A glint of red caught his eye, and he dug faster; surely what he was searching for was close at hand. 

Corin watched his servant dig, squinting in the sunlight. Normally, someone would be standing with a sunshade over him, but he had only brought the one man with him to find the stone. He did not need more people seeing the power stone than was necessary. He smirked as he watched the blood trickle down the servant's arms. Slowly, his smirk turned into a grin as the man brought forth a small green stone with a red eye in the middle. 

"Ah, finally." Corin patted the bloodied man on the head and took the stone from his hands. "How truly divine that I have found this power stone. Now those who do not fear me or my master will have no choice." 

He wrapped the stone in his hands and carried it gently back to his litter. A simple glare was all he gave to his slaves, telling them their short break was over and it was now time to continue onto their next destination, the town called Priam. There, the oracle had informed him, he would find more of the stones, and possibly another way that he might stay on top of his enemies and every move they made. 

* * * * * 

"Immune?" Paneb questioned the young man. 

Drystan shrugged. "Well, I have been exposed to the monster several times, and to its poison rain, and I am still here to talk about it. Further experimentation has proven that any town that has been attacked by Wulf, as you call it, still carries the poison in the air." 

Paneb choked on the beer he was drinking, the little that remained in his mug. "You mean the poison is still here?" he asked, wiping his mouth and mouthing 'what' to Eve, who glared at his recent display. 

"Yes, but the important thing is, you are still here as well. This means you are immune to his poison. If you ever you are caught in his attacks, you need not worry about the terrifying deaths that await the others." 

Paneb glared again at the man standing behind the bar. "You obviously have not had someone die one of those 'terrifying deaths', or you would not be so at ease talking about them." 

Drystan shook his head at the older man. "No," he stated, "I have not had that unfortunate thing to have to bear. But you see, I have no family to worry about losing." He continued to tell them about his travels and his way of life. Paneb calmed down and finally took a seat at the bar next to Eve. 

Maybe this man could be of some use to her, Eve considered as she listened. If he was looking for a cure to the poison, maybe she could assist him in finding it; then she could administer the serum to her family and friends back home so she would not have to see them suffer the same fate that Paneb's friends and family suffered. 

Finally, the man stopped talking, allowing Eve to ask him her question. "We are headed to another town, not far from here. Following Wulf, of course," she started. "I think that we would benefit each other if we traveled together. You would no longer have to be alone in your travels; we could use your expertise on the monster as well." She watched the man for his reactions. 

"You know I have no interest in killing the beast, yet, correct?" 

Eve nodded her head slowly. 

"All right, then; I will travel with you two. I could use some companions in this journey. Perhaps you will be able to assist me with my experimentations as well." He grinned at Eve and held it while moving to look at Paneb's glare. "Where is our next stop?" he questioned Eve, his gaze never leaving Paneb's. 

She thought about it for a minute, trying to recall the name of the next town full of vermin they were headed to. "Oh, yes; we are headed to Priam." She nodded in satisfaction, then suggested to the others to get their rest; the next few days would be long. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: This chapter is a little longer than the others, but I had so much more to get out. Expect the next chapter to be pretty long too. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick"  


Chapter Nine 

Rose stood with Nick in a blacksmith's shop they had found in the girl's hometown. Neither one spoke a word as they watched the man form a new sword for Nick to use. Every so often Nick would look towards Rose and then, before she could catch him, would look back at the blacksmith. 

The man's powerful arms glistened with sweat as he lifted his hammer, bringing it down with a powerful force onto the steel he was forming. Nick was in awe at the man's abilities with shaping the metal. He had always admired swords and the artisanship that it took to make them, but never in his life did he actually get to watch a man make one. 

A loud hiss arose from the bucket of water that the blacksmith stuck the sword in, completing the task. "Here I finish," he stated, handing the sword over to Nick for examination. He looked closely at the artistry, noting the dragon-type design close to the hilt that was the artist's signature. 

He laughed to himself at the coincidence, or was it? He was starting to doubt that anything in his life was merely a coincidence anymore. Cassie talked much about how everyone's lives had a certain path they had to follow, whether they knew it or not. If you fought it, you would only prolong what would eventually happen. 

Nick gave a sidelong glace toward Rose, who was paying for the sword. He knew his life before he arrived here was what he was supposed to be doing then, but now he understood his higher purpose. 

Feeling eyes on her, Rose turned and caught Nick's eye. A slight smile played on her lips; he certainly reminded her of Dart and his father, Zieg. The thought of her two former companions forced her to shake her head and drop her smile. She was tired. From what Albert told her, she should have died with Zieg. She longed for the day when she could be released and allowed to wander the afterlife with her true love. 

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, noticing her fallen face. 

Rose shook her head and made her way out of the shop to where Cassie and Albert were looking at talismans. 

"This one here, good to keep you happy." The young woman behind the counter held out a small ring towards Cassie. 

A smile beamed across Cassie's face. "I don't think that is too much of a problem for me, but thank you." She turned to look at the next booth. She took in everything about the booth, the old crone at the front selling the items and the young woman towards the back of the tent slumped over, unhappy. 

Cassie looked at the girl, and then proceeded to look at the wares, aware that Nick was looking over her shoulder at the woman in the back. He watched her for a few moments, noticing a small sparrow crawl out of her shirtsleeve, and then, spying him, quickly darting back into the sleeve. 

"Girl is demon worker," the old crone piped up. "She not worth you admiration. Only thing good for is make potion to keep you strong." 

The young woman looked up at the visitors, aware that they were all looking at her and talking about her. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes pleaded towards Nick as she carefully lifted her arms and legs to show her bondage. 

Rose and Albert continued purchasing their potions, and Cassie had wandered off to buy more arrows, but Nick's eyes never left the young woman. There was something peculiar about her, something that he felt drawn toward. 

A commotion at the end of the marketplace tore his eyes away from the girl. Quickly, he ran to where he heard the shouts; easily, he pushed himself to the front of the crowd. A young man stood in the center, glaring at those around him, his blue shirt stained with blood. Next to him, a lynx stood, fur on end, growling at everyone in the crowd. 

Nick did not know whether the people were more afraid of the lynx or the boy. He watched as the boy walked towards the crowd, making a move towards the booth where Rose and Albert were still purchasing goods. 

His heartbeat quickened as he thought of what might happen. Albert and Rose were unaware of what was going on; they shrugged off the crowd noises as typical sounds. Not wanting anything to happen to his companions, Nick moved quickly and stood between the booth and the young man. 

"Get out of my way, imbecile!" the young man shouted in Nick's face. Then, in two quick movements, he was again moving towards the booth, the lynx not far behind. Nick shook his head and jogged to get in front of the youth again. "Do I speak too clearly for you?" he questioned. "You move!" he shouted in simpler terms, using the accent of the local people. Faster than Nick could imagine, the lynx stood growling at his feet, teeth bared and hot breath seething close to Nick's skin. "I have no time for your pettiness." 

Again, the boy moved towards the booth, but this time Nick's hand shot out and collided with his chest, shoving the startled boy backwards. "May I ask what you intend to do over there?" Nick asked, indicating the booth where his companions stood. 

He watched as the young man crumpled to the ground, sobbing reluctantly. Between the sobs, the young man spoke about his intentions. "That girl is my love." He turned to look up at Nick, eyes red and puffy. "I don't know how we got to wherever it is that we are, but when we did, they were frightened of us. The townspeople managed to capture both of us. Katana is so warm and caring; she does not deserve this treatment. 

"They were going to kill us, but they found out she was useful. She made them a potion that treated one of their sick. In return, she was granted her life, plus one favor. She chose to have me freed and live her life in bondage." He buried his head in his arms, his chest heaving from his sobs. 

Nick glanced from the boy to the lynx. He watched as the lynx walked over to the boy, licking his hand. Confused by the animal's actions, Nick looked awkwardly away, noting the eyes of the townsfolk wandering over to him and the youth. 

"Let's move out of view of wandering eyes." Nick grabbed the collar of the young man and pulled him into a standing position, then hauled him behind a nearby building. When they were safely out of the view of others, Nick let him go. "I feel I need to help you. No person should be forced into anything. I hated seeing her back there. Her eyes were so sad." Nick let his mind wander back to the young woman and her pleading eyes. 

"You want to help me?" the young man questioned. 

Nick nodded his head. "My name is Nick." 

"Addison," he returned. "The girl that I am after is the love of my life, Katana. So, how do you intend to help us?" Addison's red eyes seemed less puffy now. 

Nick started to talk, stopping when he saw the sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the tail of the lynx flicking around the corner, and looked back at Addison with a confused look. 

"He will not harm you," he automatically said, knowing the reason for the look. 

Nick nodded and continued with his conversation. Addison gave Nick all the information he knew about Katana's captors, and where they were holding her. They made an agreement to meet back at the center of town after dusk to begin their plan. The two parted, leaving the area at separate times. Now all Nick had to do was convince Rose, Albert and Cassie to go along with the plan. 

Rose felt Nick lean over her, pretending to look at the armor in the booth she and Albert had moved to. She knew that he went to see about the commotion, and she knew that he had talked with the young man. He may not have noticed, but Rose was watching him while they talked in public, noting when they moved behind the wall. She smiled inwardly, knowing that Nick had felt compassion for both the young woman and the young man whose plight he felt he needed to help. 

"We need some real rest," Albert spoke up. "I think we need to find an inn, or someplace we can get some sleep where a rock isn't our pillow and dirt our blanket." 

Rose looked at the dirty-blond king and agreed. She scanned the area, spotting a sign waving in the slight breeze indicating an inn. "There," she pointed. The three headed over towards the location, Cassie spotting them and catching up. 

* * * * * 

Nick and Albert stayed behind in the bar to talk. Nick thought it best to try to win Albert's approval first; if he couldn't get the girls in on it, then he would have at least one other to help him out. He scanned the room, noting the barkeep and one other patron, an elderly gentleman sitting at the bar. 

"What's this about, Nick?" Albert questioned as Nick returned to the table with two mugs of ale. 

"I need your help with something." He took up his mug and chugged some of the brown ale down, cringing slightly at the strong taste he was unaccustomed to, very different from the Budweiser he normally drank. 

"With what?" Albert questioned, wiping his mouth after chugging his own mug to the bottom. 

Nick took a deep breath and explained to Albert his plans to help the boy, Addison, free his girlfriend Katana. He explained why she was captive, and threw in his own reasons for why nobody had the right to hold her against her will. 

Albert sat staring at his mug, taking in what Nick was telling him. "So, you want to waste a day getting more information about Wulf to save this girl?" 

Nick nodded and opened his mouth to continue talking when the old man at the bar started mumbling in their direction. "You spoke his true name; are you seeking the path of Wulf?" he questioned the two while still looking down at his folded hands. 

The two men spun around and looked towards the older gentleman. He sat in dark crimson robes, nothing of any extravagance, just simple dark red robes. He slowly turned his head to meet the gaze of the younger men. His dark hair was speckled with gray and slicked back with some sort of greasy concoction. 

"My brotherhood is always seeking those who wish the true path of righteousness." He slowly got off his barstool and made his way towards Nick and Albert, who still sat gawking at the man. "My superior has given me the power to initiate those I see fit into the Priesthood of Wulf." 

"What does this priesthood do?" Nick asked, perplexed. 

"What do we do?" the old man asked in outrage. "We are the power behind the beast that is out to cleanse the land of the impure and unfaithful." His eyes flared as the thought flickered through his head that these young lads were out to make trouble instead of joining the path of Wulf. 

Albert nodded his head. "My companion knows of all the power you and yours possess; he was merely testing your faithfulness." Albert shot a quick look at Nick, who threw in his own mumbled 'yeah'. 

The man threw back his robes as he took a seat at their table, keeping one leg to the side of the chair, ensuring a quick getaway if necessary. 

"Please tell us about your part in the great plan." Nick took a wild guess with what he said. He sure as hell hoped the guy had a part in some higher plan, or his idea was sure to be seen through. 

The man scoffed slightly. "I am here to preach to the people of this town. I am here to keep these people on the true path, and when I see fit I will bring the wrath of Wulf." He smirked. "Though I am sure to get advancement soon, possibly become the second in command under Corin." 

Albert looked at the man curiously. "You have done something special?" 

The man laughed, "I've only done what no other priest in the brotherhood has managed to do yet." Carefully, the man reached into his pocket and pulled an object out, opening his palm so the other two could see. "Corin has been searching for these power stones, and I am the first able to find one to give him." 

Albert's eyes widened as he stared down at the object this man was holding. He looked towards Nick quickly, and knew that Nick realized what it was too. In this man's hand was the Blue Sea Dragoon spirit. 

The old man smirked as he saw the eyes of the two boys widen. "Impressive, isn't it? I can't imagine what kind of powers this thing could hold, but if Corin wants it, Corin will get it." 

"Might I hold the stone?" Albert questioned. 

A look of confusion crossed the older man's face. "Why would you want to hold it?" He started to look at the two suspiciously. 

Anxious to start his other plans, Nick came right out and said what it was Albert was hinting at. "Give us that stone!" he shouted, alarming the barkeep. 

The old man glared at Nick. "You are out to win my glory! I will not let you have it." He stood quickly from his spot and pulled out his sword that was hiding underneath his robes. "I am prepared to defend myself, and what do you have?" He swung his sword towards Nick's head, causing Nick to pull his head backwards. 

Albert was quick to his feet, picking up the chair he was sitting on. Both men had their weapons stored away in the room, not thinking they would have any use for them here. Swinging the chair, Albert hit the man on his back, knocking him across Nick's lap. Nick's reaction was to grab the man's crimson robes and push him away, careful of the unsheathed blade he wielded. He picked up his own mug of half-drunk ale and slung the liquid in the priest's face. 

The man stepped back a few paces and wiped his eyes, charging towards the two again when he could see. He swung his sword at Albert, who blocked it using his plate, forcing the plate to crack in half. Nick charged the man, ramming into him full force, the blue stone falling from the bag it was tucked into before the fight began. 

Albert scrambled to reach the stone before the man realized it was missing. Reaching it, he snatched it into his hands with a sigh of relief. Glancing back into the fight, he watched as the man overpowered Nick and forced him to the ground. His eyes widened as he watched the sword raised above his head, getting all his might into one final blow to take Nick out. 

Nick, paralyzed in fear, could not find the strength to move. He watched as the man took hold of his sword, intending to end his life with one last blow. He continued staring as the man's body fell atop his own, dead. "It's about time, Albert!" his muffled shout exclaimed. 

"That wasn't me," he stammered. He stood staring at Cassie standing on the stairwell, her stance proof she had just fired the fatal arrow. 

"Leave it to you two boys to get into a fight when we aren't around." The smirk on her face let Albert know that Cassie was relieved they were okay. 

* * * * * 

The four Dragoons sat in their room discussing the events of the afternoon and of that night. After hearing him out, all four agreed that they needed to help Addison and Katana, but they also needed to get out of town as quickly as possible. The reaction from the barkeep after the priest was killed was one of not plain fear, but of sheer terror. He muttered how Corin would come shortly, and that Wulf would be called down upon the town in return for the insolence of a few visitors. 

It was well past dusk before Nick managed to get the others out of the inn and to where he and Addison planned to meet. They arrived, noting the boy pacing back and forth; the lynx that Nick noticed was always around was watching the boy go back and forth. 

"There you are," he said, smiling as he saw Nick approach with his companions. "I thought for a moment that you were not a man of your word." 

Nick nodded an apology. "I'm sorry I could not get here sooner. We ran into a bit of difficulty at the inn." There was no need to explain to the boy about the fight with the priest, the Dragoon Spirit that Rose now held onto for protection, or how quickly they would be leaving the town after they accomplished their task. 

Addison looked at the group and nodded in understanding. He was just happy they came to help him at all. He silently started towards the house that Katana was kept in, motioning for the others to follow him. 

When they got close enough, he stopped and then pointed out the guards that stood at the door. So far, they had been barring Addison's entrance. The boy was weaponless, and even if he had gotten past them, he was sure there would be something else keeping the girl from attempting to escape herself. 

This was where Nick agreed to take over with his friends. Cassie and Albert went around back; he and Rose were going to go in through the front, guards or no guards. 

"What you do here?" one of the guards asked Nick, eyeing his slightly torn clothing, his newly acquired armor, and, most of all, his sword hilt that peeked up over his shoulder. 

"We are here to free the girl," he answered honestly. Rose looked over at him, realizing that he wasn't going to go with their original plan. He was just going to fight his way in to get the girl, and then fight his way back out. 

The man laughed at Nick and moved so he was standing in front of him. The sheer size of the guard compared to Nick was astounding; he stood at least half a foot taller then Nick's six-foot frame. The guard's bicep measured in just under the size of Nick's head. Rose watched in awe as Nick stood there staring at the man, unflinching. 

"You best back up, little man," the larger man grunted, allowing a few flecks of spit to fall on Nick's face. 

Despite his quivering insides, Nick calmly lifted his hand to his face and wiped his face. "I suggest you back up before you get yourself really injured," he replied calmly. 

The larger man started laughing, turning back to his companion, who started to laugh at Nick as well. He moved to turn his head back around to look at Nick so he could laugh in his face some more, but was rudely startled when Nick's fist collided with his face. 

The large man took a few steps backwards and held up the back of his hand to the edge of his mouth, feeling something moist there. He pulled his hand away, glanced down at the blood left there by his mouth, and glared at Nick. "You pay for this, boy." 

The other man pulled his arm backwards, balling his fist, and quickly swung his fist towards Nick's face. Nick, realizing what was coming, moved quicker then the other man expected, the velocity of his swing throwing him a few feet. 

Seeing his buddy in trouble, the other man moved to attack Nick. Rose was quick to intercept and knocked the other man back, unsheathing her blade to hold him at bay. "Wait your turn," she hissed. 

The other man stood back against the building, watching helplessly as his friend kept charging at Nick and Nick quickly moved away. After several minutes, the other man was tired, and Nick looked like he was just getting started. "You are pathetic," Nick scorned the man. "You expected to guard that girl with your weakness?" Nick laughed, more for himself than at his competitor. "Now I will finish the job." He drew his sword and stood in a stance ready to attack. 

The guards looked at each other with a moment of revelation; they both had swords attached to their belts; why had they not thought of using them before? They drew them and stood sword tip to sword tip with the other two. 

Addison watched from where he was hiding, in awe of these two fighters that had volunteered to help him out. They fought with a grace he had never seen swordfighters use before. The two guards were knocked off their feet, and scurried on the ground as quickly as they could to run away from Nick and Rose. 

"Let's get her quickly; those two will be back with reinforcements!" Nick shouted at Rose. Nick reached for the handle and tugged; he should have known it would be locked. 

He looked at Rose, who shook her head, muttering, "No, Nick, no fire. No," several times. He had no intention of repeating the fiasco with the sick house, but Rose insisted upon telling him no anyway. 

Addison, by this time, had found his way over to the others. "The only person with the key is the husband of the woman you saw in that booth." 

Rose looked and the boys and rolled her eyes; only men would need a key, a weapon, or fire to enter through a door. She started to kneel next to the door, removing something from her hair. She leaned in close, but before she could insert the pin, the door clicked and swung open. Albert emerged carrying Katana, Cassie close behind, her bow armed with an arrow. 

"What kept you two?" Albert asked with a grin on his face. "Let's move," he said quickly after looking at the faces of the three standing on the other side. 

Addison looked at Albert, then down at Katana, moving closer to take her in his arms. "Thank you," he muttered. "I don't know how to repay you." 

Nick shook his head. "No need." 

Rose nodded her head in agreement; Albert stared off into the distance, noticing figures approaching at a quickening speed. "Well, how about you point us in the direction of the next town?" he asked Addison. 

Addison pointed off into the horizon. "We came from that way originally. There is a city called Priam over there, I think." 

"Are you joining us?" Cassie asked Addison, and then watched as he shook his head 'no'. Cassie nodded in understanding. "Well, I hope our paths cross again," she shouted as she ran to catch up with the others already heading toward Priam. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: It definitely gets harder with more people. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick"  


Chapter Ten 

He jolted slightly in his litter as servants placed it on the ground. His servants pulled back his curtain, and he watched as several townsfolk nearby dropped to the ground in reverence. He held his hands out to the people, allowing them to crawl forward and kiss his feet. He surveyed the area, finding a house sitting atop the highest hill; slowly, he turned and made his way towards it, stepping on the hands of the people in line to kiss his feet. 

Corin's manservant rushed forward to keep up with him, and when he stopped in front of the door, he knocked obediently. The owner of the house answered the door, and raised an eyebrow when he saw Corin. "May I help you?" he asked. 

"I need a place to stay for the night, and possibly the next few days," Corin answered while eyeing the man around his own age. He looked at his hands and started to clean out from under his nails. "Your house will do nicely." 

The other man laughed at Corin. "You do not understand who you are talking to, do you?" He paused and watched as Corin continued to clean his nails. "I am the mayor of this city, and I am not ordered around, especially out of my own house." He glared at Corin. 

"I don't think you understand what saying 'no' to a man of my stature could do to you." He motioned behind him to the people still bowed in fear of Corin. 

"So you can scare the common folk." He laughed. "That does not take much, my friend." The mayor slammed the door shut, leaving Corin standing on the stoop. 

A smirk crossed his face, and he turned back to the crowd, who were shaking in fear of what was to come now that one had angered this servant of the beast. He looked around him at those cowering, an idea inspiring in his thoughts. "Faithful followers, I, Corin, will not bring down the wrath you all now so fear." He turned to his servant, who pulled out the power stone they found earlier. "I will simply punish the man himself." 

Taking the stone from his servant, he turned to face the door again. He held the stone out towards the door, expecting something to shoot out of it. He glared down at it, then towards his servant. "What did you do to this?" he mumbled under his breath so that the commoners wouldn't hear him. 

"Nothing, sir; I swear I just hold." 

Anger surged through Corin; it was powerful this time as he growled aloud. He felt a power he'd never felt before course through his veins. When he reopened his eyes, he was looking straight at the top of the door previously slammed in his face. Confusion struck him, but he did not show it as he looked down and smirked at his servant huddled on the ground in fear and awe. He glanced at himself covered in a grey armor, big and thick, and definitely strong enough to keep out any attack, he thought to himself. 

Corin glared at the door, feeling his anger and hatred boil up inside of him. The new powers that this stone gave him were incredible, for now he was flying, but he knew through his anger that something more powerful was coming. Continually staring at the door, he felt more and more energy build up until he felt he could hold no more. His right arm began to tingle and then surged with the energy; he screamed out in pleasure as he felt the pain advance through his arm and into the house in front of him. 

When Corin finally re-opened his eyes, he was standing back on the ground next to his manservant, who was whimpering slightly. Corin looked at the house in front of him, obliterated. He turned to the crowd behind him. "That will teach the unfaithful to go against me! My master has given me a new power; bow before me." 

Several voices mumbled, and slowly they began to bow to Corin again. One did not bow completely to the ground, but he showed reverence, and loudly he spoke above the mumbling. "You may stay at my house, powerful one." Corin squinted and saw a finely-dressed man emerge from the crowd and advance towards him. "It is not as fine a house, but I am sure it will suit your needs." 

Corin smirked toward the man and followed him to his house. Corin nodded in satisfaction at the house he would be staying in, and smiled at the man who was letting him stay. "My master will reward you greatly." He motioned to his slaves to bring his items, including the oracle, into the house. 

* * * * * 

The group decided on taking a break. The mountain they were climbing winded all of them, as they needed to get used to the altitude change. Albert sat against a rock, leaning his head backwards, eyes closed in a complete rest. Cassie, who never really could rest, was off scouting for areas to camp for the night. 

Nick and Rose sat on a rock together, gazing towards the sky. The sun was just beginning to set, and the beauty of the colors in the sky awed both. They listened to each other as they discussed the colors they were used to seeing in the sky in their own worlds. It seemed so long ago since they'd first met in the forest, but in reality it had only been a month. 

Albert looked through slitted eyes at the two on the rock. He watched how both unconsciously moved towards each other as they talked. They thought they were being discreet, that no one would notice their movements, that no one would believe that these two were falling for each other. Albert recognized Rose acting the same way towards Nick that he remembered Dart acting toward Shana. Both treated the other with respect, but wanted to protect them; the protection was meant to hide the affection. 

Rose would deny it if he brought it forward, but he saw the look she'd given Nick after the fight with the huge grey beast they fought to protect that child; it was a look of fear of losing something she just found. They were always sending Cassie and Albert off to scout out an area, or around back when they freed that girl. Nick and Rose liked to be a team; they just liked to be together, whether they admitted it to themselves or not. 

"Albert, wake up!" Rose shouted quickly. 

He jolted himself off the rock and looked towards Rose. "What?" he questioned. 

"Look to the sky, quickly." 

Albert noticed both Nick and Rose's eyes were transfixed on something in the sky, so he shot his eyes upward and searched for what they were looking at. He let out a small gasp when he identified what it was. A large beam of light appeared in the sky off in the direction of Priam. He recognized the beam; Dart had used that in battle against Melbu before he and Rose ended up in this world. He sighed; another spirit found, another friend whose fate was unknown. 

All three turned towards the sound of rustling leaves to see Cassie emerge. "We need to move on; we need to reach Priam as quickly as possible. That beam gave me a bad feeling." She bolted past the others, leaving them to grab their supplies and catch up with her. 

Albert caught up with Rose and kept pace with her. "You know what that was, don't you?" 

She turned and glared at Albert, forcing him to shrink back and drop his speed slightly. She picked up her speed and caught up to Nick, keeping her pace with him. 

It was just after dark, and they were still a distance away. Nick stopped and fell on the ground. "I can't run anymore" he said between deep breaths. 

The rest of the group with an unspoken agreement stopped running and fell to the ground, forcing a rest upon them before they continued any longer. 

Early morning light forced Nick to open his eyes. He looked around him as he slowly sat up. Cassie was awake, sitting by a waning fire. She seemed lost in thought; her eyes appeared misty, though Nick was certain, through a lack of redness, that she had not shed a single tear. 

He made his way over to her and sat down. "May I ask?" he asked, brushing his hand along her cheek for comfort. 

Cassie shook her head. "There's not much to say. I was just remembering my family." There was no need to tell him that she was thinking about her brother again. Her nights seemed to be haunted by her memories of him lately, his last words running through her head repeatedly. 

Nick didn't have a chance to say any words of comfort, for he was missing his family and friends too, because Albert was rousing Rose and soon they would be off again to find where that beam of light had come from. 

* * * * * 

Eve glared at the two men dragging behind her. She knew Paneb could easily keep up, and she guessed Drystan could as well, but Drystan had asked Paneb about his hometown and they were discussing everything. 

"So your town focused on sculptures, paintings and building?" Drystan asked. 

Paneb nodded earnestly, thinking he had found someone who would listen to his love of art and all he had to endure to be in the position he was before the monster. "Yes, we were a society of artisans. Our women knew women's work, but the men created such masterpieces that they were desired throughout the land." 

"But it is just art. It does not cure anyone, and it does not help the advancement of society. I do not understand the fascination with a picture using bright colors to depict a person that is standing in front of you." Drystan stopped and looked at Paneb. 

Paneb stopped and took a seat in the dirt, grabbing a twig and carefully sketching the scene of the mountains in the near distance, the trees just past the horizon, and even simple pictures of Eve and Drystan watching him. 

"Paneb!" Eve shouted. "This is ridiculous; we have a monster to catch up with, to defeat to vindicate your family." She stormed closer to Paneb, stopping short of his drawing. Viewing it, she became breathless. "I never knew your talent, and you only used dirt and a stick." She sat next to Paneb, watching the simple, swift movements he used to complete his picture. 

"Now, Drystan, can you not say that is beautiful and captures the moment?" Paneb asked, looking up at the man. 

Drystan glanced down at the picture. "Why should I look at a replica when I have the real thing in front of me?" He motioned to the scene that Paneb had just reproduced. 

"But that scene does not last forever; that is what we capture in our artwork." Paneb stood, helping Eve to her feet. 

Drystan shook his head and kicked the dirt of Paneb's drawing, destroying what was just created. "Too easy to destroy. It does not last; now, science and medicine is the way to keep the world alive, so that generations can look upon a view like this and remember it to tell their children." 

Paneb started a counterargument, that children would have an easier time to see what they were being told if there was a picture to represent it, but the look on Eve's face was now set and determined to move forward. 

"If we do not find and destroy Wulf, who will be around to do any of these things?" She turned and marched off, thinking about her home, the art that surrounded it and the stories her family told her. She needed to find Wulf and control it, or perhaps she should destroy it? 

Her head swam in confusion as she walked. In finality, she shook her head and set her face, more determined now to find the beast and control it, keeping safe the ones she loved and to destroy those who harmed her people in the past. 

* * * * * 

Corin, hands folded behind his back, walked around the city's markets. He told the people that he was there to inspect the city, to make sure they were living a righteous and sinless life. Nevertheless, as he inspected a cart of fruit, his eyes darted around, searching for the person who would bring new power to his oracle, for the person who held his new power stone and for the person he was forewarned would be his doom. 

A sudden movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and he turned to look at the commotion. He watched as four young people walked into the marketplace; the commotion was caused by the city folk eyeing the weapons and moving away from the newcomers quickly. Corin scoffed at their fears. These were only mortals with shiny metal sticks; he was next to a god, and they should not fear mere humans. 

Corin turned towards them, eyeing each of them as they ran past. The tall blond kid was wearing foreign clothes; he seemed to be leading the others out of the marketplace, though he constantly looked back at the female behind him. Corin eyed her and her long, black hair. Something in her dark clothing gleamed and caught his eye as she ran after the blond. Not far behind ran a blonde woman and a dirty-blond male. _No wonder the dark-haired female stood out,_ he scoffed to himself. 

They paid him no attention, all but the second man; he turned toward Corin slightly, his eyes widening. He quickly turned away and picked up his speed to catch up with the second female. Corin started to shrug the newcomers off when he noticed where they stopped, huddling around the destruction he caused yesterday, talking quietly to themselves. 

There was something about the four that unnerved him. He needed to find out who they were and what they were doing. A sudden smile crossed his face, and his manservant cringed at the sight as Corin called him over. 

"I want you to send a slave over to that group huddled yonder," he started. "Find out what they are talking about, and try to get close enough to the dark-haired girl; I think she might have another power stone with her." 

The servant nodded his head in compliance and scurried off to find a slave to do their master's bidding. 

* * * * * 

Ku quietly approached the group of four that he had been told to spy on. As much as he was afraid of these strange people, he was more scared of Corin and the punishment that would ensue if he did not comply with his wishes. He pretended that he was rummaging through the rubble, and inched his way closer until he could hear the conversation. 

"So, who do you think has it?" the tall blond asked. 

"Someone who either doesn't know how to use it, or is using it with the intent of destroying," the dark-haired girl replied. 

Albert turned to the others and started talking quieter then before. "Have you noticed that little hunched-up man edging towards us?" 

Cassie looked up and towards the man that Albert was talking about. She gasped slightly at him. "He looks familiar," she mumbled. 

Not noticing what Cassie said, Albert continued, "Nick, I saw a man decked out in a red robe standing in the marketplace when we entered town. He was watching us; I wonder if this puny man has anything to do with him." 

Cassie stared harder at the man, trying to place his face. She could not tear her eyes away from him. She was not listening as the others formed a plan as to what to do about this potential spy. Maybe she'd met him when she first entered this world; he might have been one of the sick she healed. She settled on that decision, but her mind would not rest on that idea. 

She watched as he rummaged through the debris, trying to make it appear as though he was up to nothing. Slowly, she took a couple of steps closer to him, unaware of the others pausing in their discussion to look at her. 

Cassie's mind raced with faces and places, trying to recall where she had seen his face before, but each time she was on the verge of discovering where she knew him, her mind went blank and she was forced to start her recollection over. 

Her mind raced; she caught Nick approaching from the corner of her eye, Rose not far behind. Words were exchanged between Nick and the unknown man. Cassie was still trying to place his face, paying no attention to the raised voices. She saw the dagger raised against Nick, but it seemed more like a dream as Nick brought his foot out to kick the sharp object away. The man began to cower, and Rose was immediately at Nick's side with her blade brandished against the man. 

A sudden image formed in her mind as her face finally placed the man. "NO!" she yelled out at Rose. 

Rose stopped her blade in midair and looked towards Cassie. "What?" she questioned. "He raised a weapon against Nick!" she shot out defensively. 

By that time Cassie was standing in front of the ragged man, arms outstretched, protecting him from any forthcoming attacks. "You can't hurt him; I won't allow it," she said, looking from Albert to Nick to Rose and then back to Albert. 

"Why is it so important to you, Cassie?" Albert queried. 

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she stepped aside and looked at the man and then back to her friends. "Because this man was one of my childhood friends." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I got caught up in a couple other stories I am writing, I got a new computer game I got addicted to, and I'm in the process of moving to another part of the state. I hope you enjoy it, and I think it shouldn't be as long until the next chapter (though I won't have internet after I move). 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick"  


Chapter Eleven 

"Eve, look over here!" Paneb shouted to the woman who was scanning the town. 

She turned toward the direction that Paneb was pointing. "What the hell happened there?" she questioned, sauntering up next to him. 

"Looks like some kind of storm just demolished the house, but touched nothing else around," Drystan commented from behind. "I've never seen anything like this before in all my travels." He stooped in the mess and started to scrounge around, searching for any information that might help him in his studies. 

"Who do you think, or what do you think, did this?" Paneb asked Eve. 

"I think that it wasn't Wulf." It was all she said before turning and looking at the town behind her. 

Paneb watched as she wandered back into the throng of merchants at the market. He knew she was listening for any information that could be of use to them. He watched her for a little longer, her hips swaying less then usual. His attention eventually made its way back to Drystan, who was trying to talk to him. 

"Something very powerful did this," Drystan commented. "This was no fire or storm, as we originally thought." He stood next to Paneb and adjusted his quiver. "Where did Eve wander to now?" he questioned with slight irritation. 

Paneb jolted his head towards the market, and the two made their way over to where she was standing. 

"Discover anything?" Drystan asked. 

Eve shook her head. "Nothing about the house being destroyed; all the talk seems to be about four outsiders that were at the site earlier. I think we should find them and learn what they know." Her idea was not a suggestion; it was their next course of action. She did not give them a choice on the matter, but headed toward the inn, the logical place that out of town people would go. 

* * * * * 

Cassie sat holding her mug, aware of all the eyes on her. She knew that she owed the others an explanation, but when her own thoughts were askew, she had no idea what she should tell the others. 

If she had premonitions of the future, why did she not see this coming; how did she not know she would find Caleb in this world? 

She was starting to think so hard about the topic that her brain was starting to hurt; she needed to talk, but would the others believe and trust her after this mishap? She looked up at the others; they sat, trying to not make it obvious that they were watching her. 

"I don't know why I did not see it before," she started, eyes immediately flying to her as she spoke. "For some reason, I did not know he would be here; it is something I was sure that I would be able to know, especially since he is from my own world. I was under the impression from the elders that I would be able to know if any of my kind were located anywhere near me." She sighed heavily and took a drink of the liquid in her mug. 

Nick nodded his head in sympathy. "You can't know everything always, Cassie; don't be so hard on yourself." 

"I do not understand the big deal about one of your kind being here; if you made it here, then surely others found their way on accident," Albert interjected between sips of his ale. 

Cassie shook her head. "Something about it does not sit right with me, Albert. I know it very well could have happened on accident, but" She drifted off, noting the door to the inn slamming open and three travelers taking a seat near the fireplace. 

Rose looked around at everyone, leaning back in her chair, the only one without a mug in front of her. "It is not of our concern now!" 

"I'm sorry, Rose," Cassie apologized. "There are so many more important things than me bumping into an old friend." A small sigh escaped her lips. "We need to find out who controls that immense amount of power." 

"The Divine Dragoon Spirit is not something that I hoped I would have to deal with again. Not many people would be able to control that amount of power, either; Dart was one of the few who could use control," Albert started the discussion. 

"What if it was an accident?" Nick questioned. "I mean, look at what happened the first time I used my Spirit." 

A small smirk played on Rose's lips, and a booming laugh from Albert caused many eyes in the room to look at the group of four. 

"It's a possibility, but someone is searching for the Spirits, that much we know. Perhaps one of these priests found the stone and accidentally used it, but we have to think that it is possible, Corin, was that his name?" Rose looked towards Albert, and with his nod continued, "We have to consider that he has obtained this stone and has discovered how to use the power. If he has, then it is not only Wulf we have to contend with." 

It was with those words that Cassie noticed the three recent patrons watching them all carefully. "I think it's best we not discuss these matters in public any longer; others seem to be interested in what we have to say." She nodded her head toward the other group. 

The others turned their heads, quickly noticing who she was talking about, and turning their heads quickly to try to avoid further suspicion. It was Nick who took the first action; standing quickly, he was halfway to their table before Albert or Rose could stop him. 

"Do you have something to wish to know, to ask or to comment on? Maybe you need a picture, it lasts longer!" he shouted at the group, shrinking back only slightly when the muscular man stood and started to advance towards him. 

"It is you with the problem!" he shouted back to Nick. 

"Then why are you watching us so intensely?" he questioned harshly. 

"What does it matter if we do, boy?" 

By now Rose, Cassie and Albert were by Nick's side, but could not keep him from talking to the brute in front of them. "Nick, we do not need to fight senseless fights," Rose tried to interject, but the men, throwing words back and forth, did not hear her. By now, the bigger man's companions were by his side, sizing them up. 

Rose rolled her eyes as the two flung their words and insults back and forth, and looked towards the woman in the party. Something about her seemed familiar to her, but she shrugged it away and tried to reason with her. 

"Sorry about this; I don't know what got into him." The glare that was returned showed her that the woman did not care to hear any explanations; instead, the other woman's hand flew to her belt where a rapier hung. As fast as she could, Rose grabbed her sword, unsheathed it, and held it at the big man's throat. "I suggest you leave that where it is," Rose threw her words at the woman. 

A smirk crossed the other woman's face, and she threw her head back and laughed slightly. "You think that threatening his life will keep you safe?" she questioned. "Go ahead and kill him; then I won't have to put up with his vile smell anymore." Quickly, her rapier was pulled and aimed at Nick's throat. "Now I say we have a slight problem." 

Swiftly, Rose glanced around at the others; Nick was at a standstill, but Cassie's bow was tight and ready to release an arrow at the woman, and the third member of the other party also had a bowstring tight aimed at her. "Bring it on," she voiced, using her foot to kick the woman backwards, forcing her to drop the rapier from Nick's throat, allowing him to unsheathe his sword. 

"Eve!" the large man shouted, moving quickly to help her to her feet. 

"That was unwise," the woman, Eve, said. "Paneb, Drystan, let's show them that they made the wrong choice in attacking us!" Quickly, the three moved toward the group. 

"You definitely don't know who you are messing with," Rose spat out as her sword clashed with Eve's rapier. 

Drystan's first shot with his bow flew wide, missing his target completely, sticking into the wood above the bar. "What you kids think you doing?" the bartender shouted, unheard in the commotion. 

Paneb grabbed a table and charged towards Nick; quickly, Nick moved out of the way, allowing the large man to pass him. He let a soft laugh out, but was brought back to reality when the sting of a dagger crossed his leg. He turned quickly to face Drystan, who had abandoned his bow and was using a dagger now. "You think it's a fair fight, my sword against your dagger?" Nick asked, mocking the man. 

Drystan lunged quickly at Nick, grazing his arm with the dagger. "It's not the size that matters." He laughed softly before falling to the floor from the blow to his head administered by Albert. 

"Thought you could use the help." Albert smiled. They turned towards the remaining fight. Rose and Eve were locked in combat, evenly matched. They turned their attention to Cassie, who was trying her best to avoid Paneb's lunges; unable to do so, he caught her up in his arms and began to squeeze. 

"Little man, I have one of your women. I'll let her go; I want hand-to-hand combat. No weapons, just you and me." 

Nick gulped as he watched Cassie struggle against the pressure pressed on her. He was not trained well in this kind of fighting. Albert had spent little time instructing him without a weapon. Albert saw the panic in Nick's eyes and placed his hand on his arm, causing Nick to look at him quickly. Albert nodded and looked towards the pack. 

Catching his drift, he turned back towards Paneb as Albert walked back to their table. "I'll take you up on your challenge!" he shouted. "Now, let her go." 

Paneb released Cassie, who fell to the floor and crawled away from the commotion. Nick slowly approached, dodging the swings Paneb took at him. He tried to remember the few boxing matches he had watched with his friends back home, tried to dance with his feet quickly enough that he could move from the punches until Albert achieved his goal. 

Paneb grew frustrated with Nick's dancing and used his arms at once, throwing them out and smacking the side of Nick's body, knocking him to the floor. Paneb reached down and grabbed at Nick's legs, trying to pull him closer in so that he could really start to use the brunt of his strength. "Nowhere to go now!" he said as he started to pull him closer. 

"Nick, catch!" Albert yelled from across the room. 

Nick quickly looked up and shot his hand out, catching his Dragoon Spirit. In only a few seconds, Paneb realized that his arms were fully extended upwards instead of towards the ground pulling. Shocked for a few seconds, he loosened his hands and allowed Nick to pull his legs free from Paneb's grip. 

"NO!" a shout from across the room sounded. From nowhere a blast of energy knocked Nick to the floor, causing him to lose consciousness and hold on his Dragoon form. 

Rose stood looking at Eve with questioning eyes. Before she could form any words to question, the woman was running out the door, yelling for her companions to follow her. Paneb scooped up the hurt Drystan, grabbed his weapons and left, following Eve. 

"What was that about?" Paneb shouted at Eve as he hurried to catch up. "That twerp deserved what he got; why didn't we stay to finish the others?" 

"They weren't worth it!" 

Moreover, Paneb knew with those words the discussion was over; there was nothing left but to follow her in silence. He didn't even bother to question her about what it was that knocked the flying freak over. 

* * * * * 

He received the news through one of his many spies that he had networked around the many towns and cities in the world. One of the unclean had used their power in public. This one was just asking to be found and purified by him and Wulf. 

"Sir," his spy spoke up again, "I think you be interested in something else I saw." 

Corin raised an eyebrow and looked toward his informant. "Well, what are you waiting for, speak!" 

"One who fought, he grew wings. I see it with my eyes." The man bowed his head, afraid to look Corin in the eyes. 

"Was it one with the unclean?" he asked. 

The man shook his head. "No, he with the others." 

Corin could feel the anger begin to boil in his blood. "Leave!" he shouted at the man quivering in front of him. As soon as he was sure he was alone, he began to pace back and forth in front of his chair. "I knew those four yesterday were up to something, I knew there was something suspicious with them." Throwing himself back into his seat, he fumed over his earlier lapse in judgment. "I should have destroyed him when I had the chance." 

Angered by his mistake, he charged into the room the oracle was kept. "Why did you not tell me about the power stones that would make themselves available to me in this city?" He swung his arm, striking the chained oracle across the face. 

When an immediate response was not given, Corin struck again, this time kicking the weakened being. "Answer me!" he snarled. 

The oracle continued to remain silent. 

"You are hiding something from me, aren't you?" Corin glared at the one who supplied him with all his information. "Something you don't want me to know is in that warped brain of yours." An evil laugh escaped his lips. "You understand by keeping it from me, it only encourages me to go to any extreme to get the information from you." 

The crumpled body in front of Corin started to shake, sobbing with the realization of what would come. "No," the torn body mumbled. "I can't take this anymore." 

"So, you will talk?" Corin moved closer, grabbed the battered face, and forced the oracle to look upon his face. 

"The woman who will be the end of you and Wulf travels with the group, the one who slipped through your grasp only weeks ago." The oracle's breath was raspy, but the words continued to fall out. "Each one carries a Power Stone, and each is strong in their use; fighting them all to obtain them will be your end sooner than ordained." 

"How do you see it possible for me to obtain the stones from them?" Corin asked as he stood, staring out a high window in the room, already planning forms of attack. 

"One is weaker than the others." It was all the oracle was willing to say on the matter; when pressed further, he denied knowing the name of the one. 

"What of the unclean one?" Corin changed the subject, much to the relief of the Oracle. 

"I see nothing of her and her companions." 

Corin cocked his head to one side. "I suppose that is all right; Wulf will help me find them." He turned to leave the room. "In one hour's time, I will call on the power of Wulf; I expect you to be ready." Quickly, he left the room, leaving the crumpled, broken man who served as his oracle on the floor. 

"Cassie, be safe," he whispered quietly to himself in a silent hope for his sister. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

            Author's Note: Sorry for the long time between chapters, but I moved and got married in the course of a couple weeks and internet is newly acquired. I hope you enjoy, please review. 

"Wulf's Bane"  
By Lore "Purpura Lipstick"  


Chapter Twelve 

      Nick lay, still unconscious, on a bed, while the others sat at the lone table in the room they had paid for with their sparse money. Burn marks on his face still appeared to steam, blood slowly trickled from the dagger wounds, and he appeared worse than he probably was, but there was nothing to be done. Cassie still needed to recover from her own incident with the large man they called Paneb; she did not feel well enough to call on the White Spirit for help in healing. 

      "What was that?" Cassie questioned the other two. 

      Albert kept his head hung low, unsure of what he should tell the inquisitive girl. 

      "She has an ancient power, more ancient than that of the Dragoons, I'm afraid," Rose answered Cassie. She moved from her spot against the wall and sat on the edge of Nick's bed. "It was similar to something I've seen before, something I'm not sure could be here." 

      "You don't mean…?" Albert questioned Rose. 

      Rose shook her head, glancing at Nick with worried eyes. She should have prepared Nick for anything that could be coming his way; now that he was injured because of that - that power, she only had herself to blame. 

      Almost as if he could sense what she was thinking, Albert responded, "You know it's not your fault; there was no way you could predict that there would be some of them here." 

      "Just say it, Albert!" Rose shouted, causing both Cassie and Albert to jump. "Just say it! We should have told Nick about Winglies, and because I didn't, he's injured; who knows if he will come out of it now? There is no telling-" She stopped her sentence short, and stormed out and onto the balcony adjacent to the room. 

      Albert and Cassie sat in silence for only moments before Cassie felt she had to speak. "It wasn't her fault," she simply stated. "There was no way she could have known." 

      Albert nodded in agreement and turned to reply to Cassie; he only opened his mouth, but the sound that came next was not his voice. 

      "What does a guy have to do around here to get a good night's rest?" The two in the room turned and looked at Nick, who was sitting up slightly, smirking at them. "What, were you expecting me to be dead?" He started to laugh, but it soon turned into a cough. Cassie quickly made her way to his bedside. 

      "Rose!" Albert shouted outside. "He's awake." 

      Soon after, Rose was in the room, standing at Nick's side. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about that power you might face. I should have told you, I partly blame…" 

      Before she could finish her statement, Nick placed his hand on hers and smiled slightly at her. "Don't blame yourself; there was no way you could know." 

      Rose turned away from the others before they could see a slight crimson in her cheeks. She could not show any weakness to the others or they would never listen to her again. Despite her attempt to hide her face, she heard snickers arise from the others. "Well, since you all seem to be feeling so much better after that fight, I suggest that we take some time to train. Who's up for a little battle training?" Before anyone could even gawk at what Rose said, her sword was brandished and she stood ready to fight. 

      "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Rose, but it looks like rain." Albert pointed out the still-open balcony door. 

      "Are you saying you don't want to know how to fight in rain?" Rose asked, but she didn't hear any answers, even if anyone answered. 

      Screams coming from the streets below caught the attention of all in the room, and they slowly made their way out to the balcony, Nick with the assistance of Cassie. The four stood watching as the crowds rushed around, knocking each other over, trying to race away from the city. The weak were trampled upon, some crushed to death before anyone could even try to help. 

      A wailing cry caught the attention of the four Dragoons, and they immediately looked to see a young girl standing in the middle of the street, apparently separated from her parents. No one was coming back for her, no one was even trying to help her, but that wasn't what panicked the four; a cart pulled by a large beast was charging straight towards the girl. 

      Without so much as a thought, Rose called on her Dragoon Spirit and flew down to the girl, picking her up and floating above the crowd right as the animal trampled over the ground where the girl just stood. 

      "No bring close to sky," the girl cried out, and started to struggle in Rose's arms. 

      "Stop fussing!" she commanded the girl, and flew back to the balcony. When she returned, she put the girl down and watched as she ran into the room and under a bed before anyone could ask them anything. Cassie, having motioned Albert to take Nick, moved into the room, and every now and then the others could hear her soft voice attempting to talk to the girl. 

      "What could be causing this hysteria?" Nick questioned. 

      Rose, having released her spirit, pointed towards the sky. "The clouds." 

      "Well, that doesn't make any sense," Albert thought aloud. "Rain is always welcome in my kingdom." 

      "I don't think this is rain," Cassie interrupted. "They are afraid of Wulf." 

      "Did you get the girl to speak, then?" Albert questioned. 

      Cassie shook her head. "She still would not say a word to me, but remember the girl we saved? Could this be what has everyone in this world terrified of?" 

      The four stood silent and watched the clouds; before they knew it, something started to come out of them. As drops fell on the citizens, many fell to the ground, screaming in pain. A few stood by and watched those they love seem to melt away before their eyes. It did not come into any of their minds that they might be injured by this poison rain. 

      "We can't continue to stand here and gawk at what this monster is doing to these people!" Albert shouted at the others, almost letting go of Nick and allowing him to drop. 

      "How are we supposed to fight it, Albert?" Rose could only shout back above the screams. "You think it doesn't bother me to stand here and watch? How do we fight something we know nothing about? How do we fight when two of our numbers are still injured from our last fight?" 

      Hearing this, Nick pushed himself away from Albert and stood on his own. "I can fight." He managed to look like he was fine for a couple minutes before a sweat broke on his forehead and he collapsed back into Albert's arms. 

      So there they stood, watching the people of the city die, every now and then glancing at the sky to see if they saw anything tangible they could fight. After maybe an hour, the cloud moved away from the city and dissipated. 

      Slowly and sadly, the group moved back into the room and took seats. Cassie crouched to the floor to tell the girl that the horror was over and she could come out of hiding now. 

      "Just look at the damage that thing did to a city this size in only an…" 

      Cassie's scream interrupted the comment before it could even be finished. "She's… she's dead." She stood and pointed under the bed. Hand covering her mouth, she backed away from the bed carefully and collapsed into a chair. 

      Braving it, Albert bent over and looked under the bed. The girl that was fine when Rose saved her before the rain now looked like all those that were hit with the droplets. "So going inside does not save you from the death that follows," he concluded. 

      "We need to leave," Rose stated. Not waiting for any complaints or any arguments, she bolted from the room. 

      Albert, Nick and Cassie looked at each other, took one last look at the bed, and followed Rose. 

      

      Paneb struggled slightly to keep up with Eve's pace. She stormed to the outskirts of the city and collapsed, keeping her face diverted from Paneb. She did not understand how the evil of her family's past could make its appearance now in her life. Her parents told her the story of their ancestors, but Eve thought it was just something told to keep the fire in the bellies of the young. To ensure that the younger generations would always fight to keep their people free. 

      Paneb gently laid Drystan down and moved to Eve's side. "Eve, you are one of them, aren't you?" he asked in his gentle voice. 

      She only kept her eyes away from his face. She did not need to see his fear or his pity, not now. 

      "I have never considered your people unclean," Paneb stated, and then sat watching the sunset over the horizon, wishing he had any kind of crude painting materials with him. "I will not mention the incident to Drystan." He then stood and walked back to their fallen comrade and made sure he was comfortable. 

      Eve sat staring off in the direction her hometown would surely be located. What would her parents think of her now, traveling with two human males to find the monster Wulf and bring it under her command? They never agreed with her tactics to ensure their town stayed hidden; now she had not only alerted the Priesthood of her presence, but also made herself known to one of her traveling companions. They wanted her to stay in the town, marry again, and have a family. Eve shuddered at the thought of becoming like her sister. 

      That woman she'd fought - she seemed almost too familiar to her. Thoughts of home brought her face back into her mind; images of her childhood became intense and she could not shake them. She was back in the temple, as a young girl. She was supposed to be praying, but the images on the walls always interested her more. Of course, she asked her father about them, and he told her the story: that was what fascinated her. She wished she could have been there for the big fight; she wanted to give those Dragoons what they deserved. 

      Eve recalled looking at one particular scene - a woman with long hair flew above a town in her full Dragoon attire. Her face, her hair… it couldn't be. How could the woman she just sparred with be the same as the one on the temple wall depicting a battle long ago? 

      Eve knew she needed to confront this woman again. She would take revenge for her ancestors, those from her town that did not make it the day of the flight. Her eyes began to tear; she could not show weakness to these men, so she forced her head to look towards the sky. 

      The sky quickly became darker. "Wulf," Eve murmured. "Paneb, can you slap him or something to wake him up? We have to move; Wulf is coming." 

      Paneb did as she requested, Drystan bolting straight up. "Now, what was the purpose of that?" he asked after regaining his composure. 

      Paneb nodded his head towards Eve, who was already rushing back into the town. "Time to go back." 

      Drystan looked at Paneb, confused, and then noticed the darkening sky closing quickly on the city. "Wulf," he murmured, and stood quickly, grabbing his bow and quiver, and ran to catch up with the others. The fact that they were even out of the town completely slipped his mind; the thoughts of finding a cure for Wulf's bane was all he could think about as he tried to keep pace. 

      As soon as they reached the city limits, it was obvious they were too late to do anything for the people who lived there, or to even attempt to capture the beast that did the damage. Cautiously, the three stepped over fallen bodies, Paneb looking for survivors, and Drystan looking for any clues that would lead him to a cure. All Eve could do was kick herself over the fact she let her emotions control her enough to leave the town at such a pivotal moment. 

      Eve quickly covered her nose, the smell of the dead bodies still ripe in the city. If she were not traveling with these two men, she probably would have been here in time to attempt to capture the beast. She silently swore to herself and vowed to leave the two tonight as they slept. She needed to continue on her quest, alone; Paneb was too much of a physical distraction for her. 

      She continued to make her way through the streets, looking for any indication of where she would be able to find Wulf next. A small temple stood open at the end of the street, and Eve could see people moving around inside. She started to move closer, but the sight of a red shirt and long dark hair made her halt her footsteps and duck behind a pillar. Cautiously, she moved forward to try to hear what these creatures of destruction were saying. 

      "So, if what we've discovered is correct so far, Wulf is not something that can operate on its own?" the blond girl asked the others. The boy that Eve had hit with her energy ball sat in a pew and looked ahead, as if astonished to have heard what he heard. 

      "That would be my guess," the other man spoke. 

      "But how did it know when most of the people were dead?" the most evil of them all, the woman with the long, dark hair, asked. It was she who Eve knew she had to destroy, she whose face seemed so familiar, and she who had wronged her ancestors and would now pay. Eve did not care if it was possible or not - she just knew that this woman was part of it, and she had to die. 

      "Well, the cloud dissipated after the attack. There was nothing hidden inside the clouds; I can only assume that the person holding it together no longer had the strength to do so." 

      "So, how do we find this person controlling Wulf?" the injured smartass asked the others. 

      Nobody answered his question, but they helped Eve on her quest more then they would ever know. 

      "So, Wulf is controlled by a person's mind," Eve spoke quietly to herself. "It must be one of the priests, it must be Corin." The thought of going after the man that made her people's lives a nightmare made her smirk in delight. "It will be my pleasure to put that man into the ground." 

      The group inside the temple was leaving; Eve moved further into the shadows and waited for them to pass, hoping they would not run into Drystan or Paneb. Eve did not feel like saving them yet again. 

      Eve moved out again after they passed and walked herself into the Temple of Wulf that the others had just left. She gazed at the walls, formulating her plan of attack, her plan of departure from this little band of travelers she was with. Her eyes would miss Paneb, but there really was no real reason to be traveling with those who sought to destroy what would be her town's saving grace. 

      

      Paneb watched Eve sulk off into the distance. He still was not sure if she was on the same side as either Drystan or himself, but they certainly benefited from her aid. He stood with his arms across his chest, observing Drystan looking at the dead and hoping to find a living person so he could learn more. 

      "Damn!" 

      Drystan's voice forced Paneb's head to snap in the direction of the sound. "What?" he questioned before moving over to where the man stood. 

      "I gave this one my latest attempt at the vaccine I've been working on. I had such high hopes for this batch." He motioned towards a man covered in boils that burst, pus still pouring from them. "He looks worse than some of the others, I'd say; I bet it sped up the process." Drystan sighed and slumped to the ground, no longer caring that his clothes dipped into the pus that filled the street around them. 

      "Will you give up, then?" 

      "Never; I will find a cure for this pestilence on our lands." Drystan stood and brushed his hands off, ignoring anything else that followed him when standing. "Come, we must search for the Diandra root; I feel I need more in the vaccine." 

      Paneb and Drystan headed back towards the edge of town. "Shouldn't we wait for Eve?" Paneb asked his companion. 

      "Oh, she's not with us?" Having kept his mind on his work, the normally observant man did not realize that their third traveler was not traveling with them. "I suppose we should, but can we wait here? The smell was starting to get to me." 

      Paneb nodded his head in response, and found a rock to sit on to wait for Eve to join them again. 

      An hour passed, and there still was no sign of Eve. "I wonder if she got lost," Drystan pondered aloud. 

      "There." Paneb lightly smacked Drystan's chest and pointed to a figure walking towards them. He hoped it was Eve, but before his eyes the figure turned into two, and finally a third helping a fourth one along came into sight. "Damn, it's that impudent bastard and his friends." Paneb rapidly stood from his rock and faced the group. 

      "Are those…" Drystan did not need to finish his statement; as the group came closer, he was able to make out the four they battled earlier. Before anyone could get the better of him, he grabbed his bow and pulled an arrow from the quiver, strung it tight, and waited for a good shot. 

      Paneb held his hand up and pushed the arrow towards the ground. "They do not have their weapons pulled; we should wait and see where they are going. Perhaps they will give us our next lead." 

      "Excuse us." The man helping the injured spoke to them first. "We do not want to quarrel again." The face of the injured snarled at Paneb, but the one who spoke glared at him sideways. 

      "You were not harmed by Wulf?" Drystan asked the others, forgetting that they ever battled. 

      The four shook their heads, eyes averted, afraid that the atrocities they did see would be seen in their eyes. "We are following the monster," the blond girl spoke now. "We are on our way out of town, hoping to find more information. We…" She looked at the others, who all glared at her. "Well, I wanted to tell you that if you are waiting for that woman that was with you, she left the city in the other direction." 

      Paneb's eyes widened and he grabbed Drystan's shirt, almost pulling it from him. The two ran off trying to catch up with Eve, both wondering why she left without them. 

      The four stood there for a minute, looking at each other, wondering what that was all about. Finally, Albert started to move, forcing Nick to go with him; Cassie and Rose then turned and followed. 

      "Cassie, are you feeling stronger yet?" Albert asked. "Our… leader… is getting kind of heavy." 

      Cassie turned and looked at Rose, then at the two boys. "I suppose I could try." With that, she took out her Spirit and held it in front of her, letting go so that the energy of the Dragoon Spirit could take over her. In a matter of seconds, she floated above the rest. 

      Albert rested Nick on the rock Paneb previously occupied and stepped back. Cassie came forward, chanting something no one could quite make out. Albert and Rose heard it several times before, but still did not know what it was that Shirley, Shana, Miranda and now Cassie were saying. 

      Before long Cassie's arms stretched out in front of her, facing Nick; a glow surrounded Nick and settled on his wounds. When the light dissipated, there were no burn marks, there were no stab wounds, there was no evidence that Nick had been in a fight at all. Her job done, Cassie released the power and returned to her normal self, standing in front of Nick and smiling broadly. "Better?" she asked. 

      Nick stood and turned towards the others. "Now that I don't have to be carried, let's move!" 

      Cassie and Nick started to walk out of town in the opposite direction they had arrived. They hoped this would lead them to the next place they needed to be. Rose and Albert stayed back before heading out. 

      "You had to call him 'leader', didn't you?" Rose smacked Albert on the shoulder, causing him to fall back a few steps. "Now it's gone to his head." 

      Albert smirked at Rose, and then ran to catch up with the others; Rose looked back in the direction of the city destroyed. Memories came back, but before they could surface, she pushed them under, turned, and continued on her current journey. 

      

      Two strangely dressed people wandered into the red room and bowed deeply to the man sitting on the chair in front of them. He was talking to someone to the side of his chair, so they remained in their bows until they were given permission to stand once again. 

      "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," the man they bowed to spoke. 

      "You know that any time someone of the Priesthood needs our services, we drop everything to serve," the taller of the two spoke. 

      "Come, now, you can be honest. I know you come because you want to stay alive." Corin laughed evilly. "I suppose it's as good a reason as any." 

      "Master," the other spoke, "tell us what it is you would like us to do." 

      "Well, as you well know, you two are the finest at what you do, and I need the best for this assignment." He stood from his chair, a tactic he often used to intimidate. 

      "You know that won't work with us, Corin. We have worked with you before, we know how you work, and we still expect payment." 

      "You mean your lives aren't payment enough, Lysander?" Corin leered at him. 

      "Selene and I are grateful for every day you allow us to live and do what we do best, but it does not put food in our bellies, Master." Lysander spoke the words as if they were routine now. 

      "Of course, Lysander, I wouldn't dream of starving you two." 

      "Master Corin, this banter bores me; might we learn who we are to hunt down for you?" Selene spoke, unafraid of what he could do to her. 

      "My informants tell me that Wulf did not destroy some recent enemies of mine. At least two of them are carrying some things that I find very valuable. I would like them brought to me." 

      "Yes, Corin. When we kill them, would you like us to drag all their bodies back here? Or will you tell us what it is you want from them?" Selene spoke as if challenging Corin to try something against her. 

      "Ah, Selene, how I enjoy our chats." Corin moved from the stairs and stood in front of her. Placing his hand on her chin, he held her gaze with his. "You know, I could use a good woman like you around in my… personal chambers." 

      Selene smirked at Corin and raised her eyebrows. "I appreciate the offer, Master, but then when would I get to hear the cracking of bones in my hands?" 

      Corin threw his head back and let out a laugh that echoed throughout his hall. "Of course, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of that joy. What I need from them is nothing larger than a stone. In fact that is all they are: colored stones." 

      Lysander, who stood watching the scene a moment ago, gripping his sword tightly at the hilt, nodded in response. "Colored stones. It seems extreme to send us against them for some stones." 

      Corin's anger flared, and he stepped quickly into Lysander's path. "Questioning me?" 

      Lysander stood emotionless now. "Of course not; we do as you bid." 

      "Wise answer. Now be off, you two; the hour draws late, and I need to rest." Corin turned his head in the other direction, and extended his hand covered in rings toward Lysander and Selene. Both took their turn, approached the hand, kissed it gently and exited the chamber. 

      "They only brought this upon themselves!" Corin shouted. 

      "Yes," a voice behind a curtain answered. 

      "If they had died when Wulf attacked, like they were supposed to, then I would not have to go to the extreme of hiring Lysander and Selene." He made his way back atop the stairs to his chair, sitting regally. "I tried to spare them pain and suffering, but now they will receive more tenfold." Corin pretended to be distraught over recent occurrences. "This is why I get the reputation I have." 

      A loud evil cackle could be heard by Lysander and Selene as they exited the Temple of Wulf and made their way towards Priam to destroy the four travelers carrying colored stones. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Yes, years between chapters, because I am taking five of these characters (only OC characters, Sony, I'm not taking Rose and Albert, or Paneb, Mr. Jacq) and using them in a book I'm writing. I thought I should sever the connection here and delete my story. One person has asked me to continue, so I wrote this chapter to see if anyone else agrees with her. Please R&R and let me know if you'd like me to continue.

Ah, yes, I should also mention that Addison and Katana have elements about them borrowed from the His Dark Materials books, written by Phillip Pullman; I did it on purpose, and I acknowledge the ideas are his not mine. It's been a long time since I've read the books, though, so I can't remember exactly the details, so I've changed them, I'm sure, but still his idea first.

"Wulf's Bane"

Chapter Thirteen

Five cloaked figures stood, waiting for a sixth to arrive; they did not speak to each other, and there was no need until they were all present. The sky darkened around them as night became closer, and the trees rustled quietly in the breeze. A twig snapped to the left of one of the men, and he shot his arm out, suspending the person responsible.

"Thought you could sneak up on us?" he cackled to himself.

"Of course not," the choked reply came. "I merely was not paying attention to where I was walking; the light is fading, and you are all draped in dark cloaks." It was a lie, they all knew it, but no matter; they needed this worm.

"You are aware of what we require of you?" the lone female draped in dark clothing asked.

The man bowed to one knee and replied, "I know that you wish I serve you, to make sure that our world prospers. To make sure that the chosen one finds her correct and true path." They all bowed their heads as if in a prayer.

Another of the original five stepped towards the man and spoke. "And if you fail?"

"I will not fail."

"If you do, know that it does not mean the end for just you; our whole way of life, and our existence, will cease."

"Yes, I will not fail." He stood and bowed to all the cloaked figures, and then he turned and walked in the opposite direction of the one from which he arrived.

The remaining five stood until the man was gone for sure before they departed as well, back home to their lives where no one knew the drastic measures they took to ensure everyone's lives.

* * *

"Eve!" a shout came from behind her. She rolled her eyes before turning to face her two traveling companions, who'd finally caught up with her. "Why… did… you run… off?" was the out of breath question from Paneb. The hulking man keeled over from running; Drystan was a few yards away, dragging his feet slowly to catch up.

It took her only a few seconds to come with a response she thought he would want to hear. "I'm sorry, I was so distraught about what happened at the inn." She caught his eye to make sure he understood what she meant. "I thought you and Drystan were with me for the most part." In reality, she thought she could ditch the do-gooders.

Paneb eyed the woman before responding. "That's all right, Eve." He straightened himself out as if he did not just finish running quite a distance. "Shall we continue?"

Her only response was a simple nod, and she tuned and continued walking.

"Wait," Drystan shouted from behind. "I need a breather, I am not as in shape as Paneb." He collapsed a few feet from where the other two stood.

"Perhaps you should get into shape," Paneb jabbed lightly before taking a seat on the dusty ground.

"What use would I have for that? I am an intellectual, not a Neanderthal."

Paneb shrugged off the insult and turned to Eve. "So, what about this woman and her companions? Why did they distract your thoughts? Do you know her? " His hands unconsciously grabbed a nearby stick and started to draw images in the dirt. He was calmer when he was drawing.

Eve shrugged; she was at a loss for words. How could she tell Paneb that the woman they fought in that inn, she and her companions, were an evil that had plagued her people centuries before? That the woman's face, her actual face, was engraved on temples and drawn in books depicting their history. There was no way; it would show her weakness, it would show her feelings, and mostly, it would show that she did not like the race that called themselves human. He already told her that he never thought of her people as unclean, but his opinion of her would change if she were forced to talk about that woman and their abilities.

"I heard those people talking; they said someone controls Wulf." She sighed, knowing she could not keep this information from Paneb any longer.

"Another reason that you were distracted." He nodded to himself and stood again. "Did you have an idea of who to find? Those others we fought, they mentioned something about searching for Wulf as well; do you think they are out for vengeance, or do you think they might be on the same side?"

Eve stood with her hands placed on her waist and stared off into the distance. "I don't know, and I really don't care, as long as they stay out of my way." She had to get to Wulf before anything happened to it; she had to control it, and when she did, she would get her revenge on the Priesthood and that woman and her friends, those… Dragoons, if her memory served her correctly. "Let's move!" She kicked Drystan slightly, telling him that he needed to get up and start walking immediately. "Out of curiosity," Eve turned to the men following her, "where were the others going?"

Dusting off the dirt he'd acquired while sitting, Drystan answered, "It appeared that they were moving in a northwesterly direction. They should reach the river Sardia before nightfall." He looked at Eve's horrified expression. "Do you think I should have warned them about the horrible people across the river?" he questioned, confused by her look.

"NO!" she shouted, and then started running back the way they came. Paneb followed suit and joined her, leaving Drystan standing and staring after them.

He was alone again, alone with his research. He was used to being alone, but he did not like to be confused, and he was confused about Eve; it intrigued him. "Wait for me!" he yelled after them, deciding that he no longer wanted to be alone.

* * *

Lysander bent low to the ground, taking a handful of dirt and holding it close to his nose, inhaling the scent deeply. Quickly, as if he never did, he licked the dirt he held and dropped it back before standing.

"They went this way." He indicated a direction and followed behind Selene as they walked stealthily toward the unsuspecting group of do-gooders.

* * *

"Do we have any idea of where we are even going?" Nick yelled at the rest of the group, throwing his sword and pack down on the ground, following it with a thump. He stared at the river looming in front of them with no apparent way to cross.

"Is the great 'leader' lost?" Albert remarked, taking advantage of the stop to rest himself.

Cassie looked toward the sky, watching for the cloud, as always she appeared as if she could keep walking without any kind of rest. "The cloud moved in this direction, but then it seemed to vanish." Her meek voice was barely heard over Rose. "It just disappeared." She too joined the guys in resting.

"Maybe we should just stay here for the night, rest up, and then continue tomorrow," Nick suggested. "With this river here, we might as well take a break and figure out a way to cross tonight." The group nodded, and Nick found some wood nearby, using his Dragoon power to start a small fire.

Albert went to the river and managed to spear a few fish to cook for the night's supper. "I still don't understand how I got appointed cook," he grumbled under his breath as the fish started sizzling. He watched as Nick and Rose went off to practice with their weapons. "Cassie, you have a sense about things; do you sense something going on between those two?" He motioned towards the couple fighting not far away. He waited a few moments for his answer, and, realizing he wasn't getting one, looked toward where Cassie sat silently looking at the sky. "Cassie?"

Wiping her face quickly of the tear that fell, she looked in the direction Nick and Rose stood fighting. "Memories…" was all she managed to get out before her head snapped in the direction of the woods they left behind. "We are not alone." Like lightning, she stood and started to draw an arrow from her quiver.

Her gasp of pain alerted Albert, who stood with spear in one hand, fish in the other. His eyes shot to Cassie, who was still nocking an arrow in her bow, another arrow sticking straight through her arm.

"Rose, Nick!" Albert shouted in their direction, noticing they were already in fighting positions, facing behind them instead of each other.

"That woman and her two oafs, it has to be," Rose shouted back to Albert while scanning the treeline, searching for anything to give their attackers away. A flash of silver caught her eye seconds before it emerged from the trees, streaking towards Nick. "Look out!" she yelled in just enough time that Nick was able to duck out of the way. Quickly, the two moved closer to the others, still scanning the area for any signs.

Albert moved toward Cassie, breaking the arrow off on both ends. "We'll fix that after we find these bastards."

Suddenly, they came from the woods, fast; too fast. Nick managed to parry and attempt a strike at what looked like a woman before falling to the ground; Rose moved closer to him to protect him. The other figure bolted toward Albert, who moved his spear down in attack position and managed to strike an appendage of the attacker before losing sight of him again.

"It's like they have some sort of magic that keeps them moving fast," he shouted toward Rose, who nodded in agreement.

"You know what that means!" she shouted back, and without another word transformed into her Dragoon form. Hovering a few feet off the ground, she saw a flash of silver again and streaked towards the attack point, hoping to catch the attacker off guard. She flew into the trees and only caught a glimpse of a man before he seemed to disappear. She continued to fly among the trees, searching for anything to give away the positions of the attackers. Hovering softly, she noticed a hint of purple cloth hidden under leaves. "Tsk," she muttered before rapidly descending, blade pointing toward the lump of leaves.

"NO!" A shout came at her, and she turned to see a familiar young man rush at her with an axe in his hands. She stopped moments before they collided and looked at the face of her attacker.

"You, aren't you the boy from town? Why are you attacking us now?"

The scared eyes looked toward her, and he gasped, "You aren't the ones we are hiding from." His eyes darted around before looking at where the purple patch lay. "Katana, come out; it's a friend."

The girl who was bound, who they'd saved, brushed leaves off herself; as she stood and looked towards the woman, a lynx came from behind a tree. "Look out!" the girl yelled seconds before an arrow scraped Rose's Dragoon armor.

Sharply, she turned toward her attacker and saw a man before her. His silver hair fell into his eyes; scars ran up his dark arms. With a quick hand movement, another arrow was flying towards Rose. "Move!" she yelled to the others, and they ran toward the open field where the others still watched for attack.

As the three emerged from the trees, so did another flash of silver, grazing Rose's leg; she yelped in pain, realizing the flash of silver was not metal, but magic. Before another word was spoken, the other three transformed into their Dragoon armor and encircled the two humans and the lynx.

Lysander glared at the four hovering beings and two helpless humans. A smirk crossed his face; he looked toward Selene and cocked his eyebrows. Without words, he communicated to his partner their attack plan. Only seconds later, they emerged from the woods, rushing at their enemy.

A blinding light came toward him, a searing pain followed, and he looked at his arm; he was on fire. "AHH!" he yelled, still charging toward the group. Another flash of light caught his eyes, but no pain; he continued on, glancing quickly at Selene to see if she was in position.

A large black hole hovered above Selene; it wavered and closed, and she stopped, shocked at the feeling. Lysander looked back at the group. The girl he'd injured at first no longer had an arrow in her arm, and she was pulling her bow back tight to attack. He rolled out of the way of the arrow and ran toward Selene, pulling her down.

Quickly, Selene regained composure and shot a blue ball of light towards the group; it dissipated before hitting the man in green. She groaned loudly to herself and shot more magic at the group, determined to hit someone and do some damage.

"Flameshot!"

She heard it only seconds before a searing pain tore through her side. So, they had magic too; no matter, she would win in the end, now that she had seen some of their abilities. She turned toward Lysander and shouted, "Regroup!" She shot a blinding light at the group and ran toward the woods, making sure Lysander followed suit. "Now we know what to expect," she told him when they were a good distance away.

After waiting until they felt they were safe, the group let go of their Dragoon powers and settled to the ground to rest. Cassie moved toward the others, making sure they were doing well injury-wise.

"What were they?" the boy Addison spoke as he caressed the lynx that lay next to him.

Rose stared toward the woods, quiet. "This isn't happening."

Albert looked at Rose and then the others. "This has to be the reason we are here, not just because this world needs us to defeat the poison Wulf is inflicting, but…"

"Winglies…" Rose spat out.


End file.
